


Записи деяний Судьбы: Мост, сотканный из неразрывной нити Жизни

by M_O_Z_K_F



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Buddhism, Demons, Drama, F/M, Historical, Japan_au, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kojiki, Legends, Mysticism, Nice Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Ninja, Oni, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Philosophy, Reincarnation, Romance, Shinto, Yôkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_Z_K_F/pseuds/M_O_Z_K_F
Summary: Все деяния Судьбы записываются на свитках и сохранятся в хранилище, которое находится в Стране Желтых Вод. На одном из столов «библиотеки» лежат отрывки шести уцелевших свитков. История, которая уступает за древностью лишь сказаниям о богах и первом народе. Именно её выбрал читатель для коротания времени в стране мертвых.※ Обложка: https://is.gd/dxCwJM
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	1. Свиток первый: «О временах, когда человек еще не держал кисть в руке».

**Author's Note:**

> Наверное, начну с того, что работу с таким набором жанров никогда бы не написала, если бы не чудесный конкурс в группе о СасуСаку. Я благодарна судьбе и организаторам конкурса за возможность попробовать себя в новых жанрах (POV, да еще и Саске, вряд ли бы я рискнула использовать его). Это бесценный опыт. 
> 
> Отдельная благодарность Mitsuki за помощь в редактирование фанфика.
> 
> А теперь к фанфику. Во-первых, название «Записи деяний Судьбы» прямая отсылка на «Записи о старых деяниях» («Кодзики»). Во-вторых, прошу прощение за избыток информации в «свитках» Джирайи, пыталась приблизить стиль к «Кодзикам». Сноски на «избыток» есть в каждой главе. Также хочу заметить, что прерванные предложения в историях (написанных Джираей) говорят о том, что данные слова были утрачены. Так как «свитки» сохранились не целиком, то и в истории есть «дыры».  
> Также хочу заметить, что в фанфике присутствует омонимия: Они (демоны) и онИ (местоимение).  
> Словом, встречайте первый полноценный фанфик з рейтингом R во всей красе.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> M.T. Karpovsky и Yulik_L. Когда я спросила друзей, принимать ли участие в конкурсе, они ответили: «Так какой ты говоришь номерок выбрала?» Спасибо вам ребята, без вас я бы не решилась пойти на конкурс и этой работы бы не написала.

_Во времена, когда рука человека еще не держала кисть, а темная туча[1] не нависала над землей, созданной двумя великими началами[2], ходили по свету этому дивные существа._

_…но многие из них являлись не столь милостивыми, как дождь во время засухи. Отвергнутые небесными владыками за грехи свои, они не были приняты земными ками, чьи владения и так полны жизнью. В гневе они забыли смысл своего существования, поэтому несли горе тем, кто шел по пути своему. И назвали их владыками катастроф и бедствий, боли и болезни, ибо с ними сроднились эти понятия._

_Во время захода[3], когда тучи сгустились над землей, где солнце начинает свой путь, собрались потомки первых наследников земли этой. И прежде чем взглянуть на догу[4], решили люди земли, созданной двумя началами, при огнях ночи очистить землю свою от злых духов. Ибо начинать новый день из тьмы столь же нехорошо, как и женщине говорить первой[5]._

_И было создано двенадцать знаков, за которыми закрывались двери в мир, где правят потомки великой богини, что озаряет небо[6]. И двери должны охранять потомки двенадцати родов, чьи дети зовут себя наследниками земли этой. Узнав о намерениях смертных, духи-тени, которых очерняли ясный день, пытались воспротивиться слову людей. Но столь великая сила звука меча, что были заперты двери знаков. И…_

_И принял честь четвертый хранитель, чей знак закрыл порождения тени возле врат Ада. И получил он от отца своего благословение рода, который ведет свое начало от богов, принесших плоды Идзанами в страну Ёми[7]. Принял он от брата своего небесный меч из кучащихся облаков[8]. И покорился судьбе своей. До скончания веков, пока лампа не погаснет в океане, стеречь двери между Адом и миром, где воссел на трон потомок великой богини, что озаряет небо…_

_Увидели люди, что пришел к ним Всадник нового дня. И потребовал он, как гонец владыки земли этой, раскидать двенадцать знаков по стране целой, ибо сила темноты сильна, когда находится вместе. Отдали люди прошлого дня Всаднику нового дня знаки, в которых были запечатаны тьма, рожденная во владениях земных ками..._

_И так мчался Всадник нового дня уже четвертый день и загляделся он на природу, что окружала огненную гору[9], и молвил он: «Не говори „великолепно“, пока не увидишь Никко»[10]. И оставил он здесь четвертый знак в надежде, что красота места сего сможет усыпить тьму…_

_И рассказ данный был донесен до времен, когда человек научился пользоваться кистью, а звуки, идущие от сердца, обрели материальные тела. Столетия внесли свои изменения в сей истории, но во мне живет надежда, что незначительные._ ****

**Несущий истину сквозь время Джирайя…**

****

Ястреб, видящий правду, сел на одну из фальшивых скал. Именно груды черного пепла, которые не рушатся вот уже несколько тысяч лет, я называю скалами. Что-то похожее существует в том, людском, мире. Возможно, это души тех настоящих каменных величий, что после смерти вошли в Ад.

Ястреб махнул несколько раз крыльями, решив обратить на себя мое внимание. Хм…

В глазах птицы было хорошо видно месторасположение Они. Следить за ними - не самая благородная миссия, но уж слишком те притихли в последнее время. Даже не пытаются пробиться сквозь печать, а ведь скоро третий день второго месяца[11]... Что же задумали эти демоны? Мало того, что убить их совсем нелегко (не каждый выдерживал в том мире зрелища, как отрубленная рука ползла к Они и прирастала обратно), так еще... Хотя, и против этого у меня есть оружие. Да и регенерацию нельзя назвать самым большим козырем. Хитры, умны, да и с канабо[12] - Они с легкостью разломит скалу на две части.

Намеренно провоцировать бой против злобных (конечно, их уже какое тысячелетие держат в клетке), клыкастых (по словам отца, их клыки подобны тигриным) и рогатых (ну, это уже мои предположения, но рога-то от быка) человекоподобных демонов даже самый большой дурак не рискнет, хотя знал я одного…

Свист. Ястреб успел подняться со скалы, прежде чем краснокожий Они разнес ту вдребезги.

\- Г-р-а-г-а, - прозвучало вместо приветствия.

У этого монстра шрам на правой щеке. Значит - триста седьмой, которого я встретил в качестве хранителя знака.

Замахнувшись канабо, демон уже в мечтах отделял мое мясо от костей. Как узнал? Хм, глаза Они никогда не врут, особенно глазам Вестника смерти.

\- Цукуёми, - и меня едва не раздавили. Не сработало, ксо[13]. Вот поэтому лучше убивать их при первой же встрече, а не растягивать бои на столетия. У некоторых вырабатывается иммунитет, а это может убить Вестника.

Проскользнув между скалой и подчиненным Эммы[14], я создал себе больше пространства для движений. Например, необходимо поторопиться отрубить голову до того, как существо успеет обернуться и вонзить свои клыки в меня. Но голова еще не соскользнула с клинка, как регенерация напомнила о себе.

\- Ксо, - ну и так ведь черт.

И прежде чем канабо в отместку не отрубила мою голову, я отпрыгнул. И все равно коснулся. Прикрыв кровоточащие раны (и это еще легко задели), вспомнил маневр, который всегда спасал мне жизнь. Пусть эти чудовища и ловкие, и сильные, и хитрые, но противник, который меньше, всегда в выигрыше, когда речь заходит о…

\- Г-а-ар, - план побега из-под носа не увенчался успехом, ибо демон завалил первые скалы перед лабиринтом, а в нем были такие низкие потолки, эх…

Ястреб, увидев мое не самое лучшее положение, начал вертеться возле слуги Эммы, тем самым отвлекая его и предоставляя возможность для создание Чидори.

Тем, чем я оставил тебе шрам на лице, тем же я разорву твое сердце, Они.

Тысячи птиц, которые запели свою песню… и ты, демон. В прошлой нашей схватке черт попытался раздавить меня канабо, а я во время маневра сумел только задеть противника. Теперь же я читаю те же движения. Хитер? Не о тебе.

Песня закончилась. Оружие повисло в воздухе, а ты просто замер, словно статуя. Без сожаления, ни на мгновение не остановившись, я разорвал твое сердце. Вырвал, чтобы наверняка. Отрубил голову, руки, ноги... измельчил, словом, и спалил в черном пламени.

Ястреб, видящий истину, сел на правое плечо. Блики адского огня все еще близко, а я с такой раной не смогу уложить даже двух.

\- Нужно убираться, - птица что-то ответила. – И да, напомни мне, чтобы сою взял в следующий раз, - услышал нечто похожее на предыдущее. – Приму за согласие, - и так всегда.

И этот век оказался не столь интересным.

**Сноски:**

[1] племена, потомки которых сейчас называют себя японцами – заселили острова приблизительно в IV - III тысячелетиях до н. э.

[2] именно так называли Идзанами и Идзанаги в «Кодзики».

[3] имеется в виду приход народов из материка.

[4] глиняная фигурка человека или животного, которые были изготовлены в период Дзёмон (первые фигурки датируются 10-4 тысячелетием до н. э..) в Японии, иногда ложились в погребения.

[5] имеется в виду миф, описанный в «Кодзиках», когда Идзанаги и Идзанами создавали острова Японии.

[6] считается, что род императора Японии происходит от Аматерасу.

[7] миф о Идзанами, которая вошла в подземное царство.

[8] Кусанаги.

[9] вулкан на японском пишется как «огонь» и «гора».

[10] пословица о городе к северу от Токио.

[11] 3 февраля в Японии проводится церемония по изгнанию Они.

[12] палица с шипами.

[13] ругательство, озн. «черт».

[14] владыка Ада.


	2. Свиток второй. Сохраненный отрывок: «Со дня смерти двенадцатого владыки».

_Со дня смерти двенадцатого императора Кэйко[1], первая совпала с первым стволом[2]…_

_Младший потомок, почивший в Яманобе но Митино[3], завершил свои деяния[4], и дух его был выпущен из клетки тела земного[5]. Страну возглавил преемник Ямато Такэру, что был старшим сыном двенадцатого императора, и назвал себя истинным государем земли этой. По истечению третьей части нового цикла[6], Дзингу мать пятнадцатого императора, отпустив печаль по мужу своему[7], повела воинов людей Ва[8] против Силла[9]..._

_Пятнадцатый император, который видел народы, лишенные милости богов наших, принес знание мира иного[10] и, очистив их от скверны людей этих, даровал дары ума человека[11]… И видели люди земли молитвы за морской далью, и приносили они на землю эту учение новое, что выравнивало богов страны Ямато…_ ****

**Несущий истину сквозь время Джирайя…**

****Рычание зеленокожого демона пробудило меня ото сна. Печать, снова начавшая набирать силы, не пропускала охранников Ада в мою обитель, что смело можно назвать переменным пунктом. Ибо за дверью, возле которой я отдыхаю, находится мир отца моего. Чтобы попасть туда, нужно всего лишь потянуть ручку – из и вне.

И этот год прошел в полной тьме, освещенной огнями Ада.

**Сноски:**

[1] отец Ямато-Такэру-но Микото.

[2] циклическое летоисчисление дзиккан (1 цикл равен 60 годам).

[3] мавзолей, где покоится Кэйко.

[4] завершил административно-территориальную реформу своего отца.

[5] намек на убийство в результате восшествия на престол государя Тюая.

[6] приблизительно 20 лет.

[7] Тюая был убит в год Корейского похода государыни Окинага-тараси-химэ в Силла.

[8] японцев.

[9] одно из Трёх корейских государств.

[10] достижений материковой цивилизации.

[11] имеются в виду первые сведенья о буддизме, принесённые странствующими монахами.


	3. Свиток третий. Часть первая: «Сказание о реке, подобной времени».

_Время, что течет, словно вода… со дна глубокого прошлого выступал камень, что не хотел исчезать. Течение очистило его от песка минувших дней, и именно от него я услышал правдивую историю о четвертом знаке, который затерялся в лесах Никко. Историю о создании нити судьбы, написанной со слов бога камня, что живет возле водопада._

_В девятом месяце второго года правления императора Одзина[1], вблизи селения, принадлежавшему удзи[2] края этого, девочка, младшая дочь Сакуры[3], отца пятерых детей, искала пищу братьям своим. И среди леса, что был полон еды, дитя смертного увидело странный камень, возле которого не было ничего живого, лишь засохшие лепестки деревьев и истощенные земли._

_\- Камешек, что лежишь ты среди листьев мертвых, почему твою печаль могу почувствовать даже я, ребенок человека земного?_

_Но ответа не последовало. Тогда дочь Сакуры еще раз спросила:_

_\- Камень, что лежишь ты в печали среди листьев засохших, почему твой гнев может почувствовать даже дитя человека?_

_Но и на этот раз камень оставил слова при себе. Тогда девочка подошла ближе._

_\- Слышишь ли ты меня, камень, что так одинок?_

_Но ответ так и не последовал._

_\- Если ты так одинок, что не знаешь речи людской, я научу тебя..._

_Девочка подняла камушек и притиснула его к своей груди. Пусть он услышит биение её сердца. И поймет – он не одинок._ ****

**Несущий истину сквозь время Джирайя…**

****…сквозь тьму, в которой время от времени виднеется огонь Ада, я увидел трещины, ко мне пробивался свет.

…сквозь черную материю прорывался дневной свет, сыпался словно песок. Печать, поставленная жрецом, рушилась. Кто-то постучался в двери.

\- Открой.

Сквозь скважину пробивался свежий воздух… Призрачное явление другой реальности, я уже успел позабыть, как оно выглядит. Волосы немного приподнялись – ветер постарался?

С дверей посыпалась пыль, они так стары, что от одной встречи с тем миром могут пасть.

\- Открой же, - послышался голос, ветер ли это?

Дверь можно открыть только извне, но почему-то моя ладонь легла на ручку и потянула последний барьер на себя.

Вместе с ветерком на меня навалилась…

\- Простите, - навалилась девчонка. – Я… я подумала, что… - через каждое слово запинается, а лицо приняло окраску, подобную её волосам. – Извините, что потревожила…

Девчушка поднялась, чтобы тут же упасть на колени и начать биться головой о землю. Наверное, в этом веке так просят прощение.

\- Поднимись, - но человеческое дитя замерло, словно статуя. – Поднимись с колен, - ребенок вздрогнул, но ничего не сделал. Значит, слова не помогут, схватив её за локоть, я насильно поднял девчушку. – Зачем ты открыла дверь в знак?

\- Я, - кажется, её начало трясти, неужели страшно выгляжу? Насколько изменился за пребывание здесь, что меня начали бояться дети? – Я… - она глянула на мою руку, что продолжала крепко сжимать локоть. Понял. Отпустил. Она потерла место, где только-только была моя ладонь. Неужели так больно? – Мне показалось, что камень был очень, - и, взглянув мне в глаза, девчушка снова замолчала, хотя скорее просто не смогла больше ничего выдавить.

Вздохнул. Чертовы жрецы, не смогли спрятать знак настолько хорошо, чтобы уберечь детей от беды.

\- Ты знаешь, кто я? – девочка помахала головой. Значит, нет. – А знаешь, что обозначает этот камень? – тоже нет. И что мне с ней делать? Связь, которую создал ребенок, открыв двери, невозможно разорвать так легко, как тьму светом. 

Кажется, в свои раздумья я слишком углубился, ибо девчонка уже набралась смелости спросить:

\- Кто же вы?

\- Хм, - ухмыльнулся, пора страшных сказочек. – Хранитель четвертого знака, Вестник смерти, - что ж, дети не изменились за это время – на её лице можно прочитать ужас. – И, открыв эту дверь, ты стала тем, кто держит в своих руках ключ, - кажется, не поняла. Нужно объяснять. Чертовы жрецы, не могли лучше спрятать знак? – Ключ, открывающий двери, твои слова создали его. И теперь, - девчонка побледнела, эх, а я уже привык к её щечкам розового оттенка. – Душа, что создала ключ, навечно связана с четвертым знаком.

\- Я… - девчонка попыталась взять себя в руки. – Это никак нельзя исправить? То есть, как же мне быть.

\- Твоя душа всегда будет тянуться к двери, ибо ключ находится в твоей душе. В этой и последующих жизнях.

\- Навсегда-навсегда? – переспросил ребенок.

\- Пока все созданное Творцом не соединится с ним. Хотя, - язвительная ухмылка. – Даже тогда мы будем связаны, ибо станем едины с Всевышним.

\- Мне страшно, - призналось человеческое дитя.

\- Это можно понять, - подошел немного ближе. – Ты связала свою душу с тем, что плохо спрятали. Мало того, ты выбрала не самый лучший камень. Знак смерти приносит только смерть, - на её глазах заблестели соленые капельки, и они покатились.

\- Я всего лишь хотела помочь камешку не быть одиноким, я ведь просто хотела… - слёзы ребенка, ненавижу их. Тем более, девчонок, которые сами во всем виноваты. – Что мне делать?

\- Оставить знак в этом лесу и больше никогда не приходить сюда, не вспоминать и не пытаться что-то изменить, тогда, возможно, проживешь долгую и счастливую жизнь.

\- Нет! – Нет? Ты только что хотела от меня избавиться, или эти слёзы не были криком души: «Я хочу вернуть время назад и не встретить тебя». – Я не могу оставить тебя одного. Ты ведь был так одинок, что все вокруг камешка умирало, если… - понял, к чему ты клонишь.

\- Если ты не оставишь меня здесь, то умрешь быстрее. Дружить с Вестником смерти - самый короткий путь к могиле.

\- Я, - девчонка сомневалась, говорить ли, но, мотнув головой, кажется, решила промолчать. – Пошли вместе, - дитя приподняло правую руку, хотя она дрожала. – Если ты останешься один, то и к тебе придет Вестник смерти. Умереть от скуки - не самая хорошая перспектива.

Ветерок, что гулял по обители хранителя четвертого знака, подтолкнул мою руку. Связь и так уже существует. Некуда мне от нее деваться.

\- Я - дочь Сакуры из рода землеробов, - представилась девочка.

\- Саске, потомок клана, что… - и, оставив эту историю на потом, просто добавил: - Учиха.

**Сноски:**

[1] пятнадцатый государь Японии.

[2] другим словом клан.

[3] легенда о Сакуре и его детях (почему цветки сакуры розовые).


	4. Свиток третий. Часть вторая: «Сказания о дне, подобному прошлому».

Мир, что я оставлял, исчез вместе со мной. Девчонка, бегающая босиком по скалам, в любой момент могла подцепить заразу. Да и простудиться в этой тряпке (которую еще и одеждой называет) очень даже просто. Но, словно об этом не подозревая, она уверено шагала вперед. Ее реальность оказалась такой простой, ровной и чистой, что наивность зашкаливала. В свои десять девчонка могла вести себя так, как ребенок лет пяти.

\- Саске-сан, а вы не голодны? – достала орех из ткани, где она его прятала-то? Голодный? Я внимательно взглянул на еду. Я не ел более… словом, много столетий, но Они бегают за мной, словно за человеком, да и смертный я. А значит, есть-то должен. Но… - Простите, я глупость сказала, - и снова опустила глаза, хорошо, что хоть на колени не упала.

\- Давай, - не успела девочка что-то сказать, как орех исчез с её ладони.

Мы идем уже несколько часов, дитя человека устало, но упорно не говорит об этом. Нужно отдохнуть, иначе отправится она в загробный мир еще до того, как Вестник смерти что-то успеет сделать. На скалах хорошо слышно биение сердца Водопада. В это время солнце уже начинает прятаться за горами и воздух словно наполняется желтыми красками. Кажется, хоть что-то осталось неизменно.

\- Почему вы удивились, когда я сказала, что взяла камушек, - в руках ребенка лежал знак. Не умеет читать, не удивительно. Женщины редко когда получали возможность учиться, времени на них попросту не оставалось.

\- Это старинный знак, - сорвав странный плод, начал я. – В одном племени на материке, - и как же зовется сей фрукт? – Этот знак обозначает четыре, – попробовал откусить, сладкий.

\- Четыре, - повторила дочь Сакуры. Она словно о чем-то задумалась. – Поэтому вы назвали себя Вестником смерти?

\- Тебе не стоит об этом думать, - откинув огрызок, сказал я. – Нам пора продолжать путь. До твоего селения еще долго?

\- Да нет, - улыбнулась девочка и поднялась. Поправив ткань, она неосознанно приоткрыла спину… Что? Схватив дитя за руку, я остановил её и внимательно осмотрел. - Саске-сан, не надо, - не знаю, что она там себе надумала, но меня интересовали шрамы.

\- Откуда ты их получила? Ты - рабыня? – девочка помахала головой – нет. – Тогда за что ты их получила?

\- Я… - но мой совсем недобрый взгляд напугал её еще сильнее. – Это… по… приказу, - ну же! – Главы…

\- За что? – повторил вопрос.

\- Потому что я… - перестань бояться, ребенок! – Я посмотрела на дом главы.

Мир, в котором дитя бьют за такую мелочь… Здесь как минимум семь ударов. Мир изменился, кардинально. Но самое удивительное – это спокойствие, с которым она об этом говорит.

\- Твои родители знают? – девочка мотнула головой. Значит, не норма. Понемногу темнело, духи этих краев скоро выйдут. Взяв ребенка на руки, я пошел быстрее.

\- Не надо, Саске-сан, - прошептала дочь Сакуры. Так и хотелось её заткнуть, ведь после таких побоев она могла остаться калекой, а уже который час без отдыха идет, Ад и крутые склоны - не лучшее лечение.

\- Есть грань между страхом и глупостью, промолчав об избиении, ты показала насколько покорная. А что будет, если этот глава через пару лет захочет взять тебя силой, ты тоже промолчишь? – кажется, подействовало.

Сумерки все сгущались. Слишком быстро настал вечер. Что-то здесь не так.

\- Ай, - простонала от боли девчонка: я споткнулся, легенько затронул спину, и эти «царапинки», по словам ребенка, заставили её едва не заплакать. – Налево, – прошептала, ничего больше не добавив.

Я сорвался на бег, ибо тени уже следили за нами. Ксо. И день двенадцати знаков близко. Не вовремя девчонка решила доброту своего сердца проявить.

***

\- Никому не отдавай этот знак, кто бы тебя ни просил, что бы ни говорил, запомнила? – девочка кивнула. Она еще раз спросила о жилье, но, получив убедительное «нет», все же сдалась. За несколько минут я услышал разговоры в доме. Все обошлось. Пока.

Сзади раздался шелест. Он уже близко. Пшеница. Как опрометчиво. Ао-бодзу[1] пытался спрятаться.

\- Детишки… - голос был слабым, значит, еще далеко, но не слишком. – Еда, - взгляд на место, откуда доносился голос, нашел. Кусанаги уже в руках. – Дети… - семь шагов. Пшеница немного нагнулась от порыва ветерка. А между колосками Ао-бодзи побоялся даже чихнуть, ибо одно неверное движение - и его голова может покатиться по земле.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – немного отодвинувшись, циклоп глянул на копирующий вертящийся глаз[2]. Эта зараза, наверное, попытается удрать, но только он об этом подумает, как я сразу же отрублю голову.

\- Мяса хотел, - честно, но настолько ли? – Ну и хотел проверить, - взглянув на меня, решил не затягивать, жить хочет, - правда ли, что открыли четвертый знак?

\- Убирайся, - если ты хоть на каплю умнее червя, то должен сейчас же убежать.

\- Да ну тебя, скоро день двенадцати знаков, девчонку эту легко обдурят. Но если я её съем, то ты сохранишь еще столько лет свободной жиз… - один взмах клинка.

Нужно вытереть Кусанаги от этой жалкой крови.

***

Последующее семь дней пронеслись в вихре информации. Девчонка рассказывала о мире, его порядках, языке, который за это время изменился, даже воздух стал другим…

\- Саске-сан, - человеческое дитя странно посмотрело на меня. Что? – Почему вы согласились стать этим хранителем знака?

За неделю дочь Сакуры немало выпросила и у меня. В том числе пришлось рассказать о двенадцати знаках, дне, когда сила печати слабнет, и далее по списку. Но в последнее время она перешла на слишком личные темы. Дети.

\- Как для девчонки, ты слишком любознательная, - на лице появилась уже знакомая ей ухмылка. Дочь Сакуры сразу же надула щеки.

\- Да какая разница, кто спросит - мальчик или девочка, - если она так же продолжит дуться, то скоро лягушкой станет. – Вопрос ведь один и тот же, - наверное, отец слишком добр к ней, ибо уже давно бы знала, когда женщине стоит промолчать.

\- Следи за словами, иначе можешь остаться без языка… - но и на этот раз девчонка осталась верна себе.

\- Бака, - спрыгнув с камня, на котором сидела, дочь Сакуры поспешила в сторону дома. – Такой же, как и другие.

А чем я должен отличаться? Женщина должна знать свое место, даже если ты ребенок, нужно вовремя закрывать рот, а не поддаваться странным размышлениям.

\- Ты и сегодня будешь ночевать в лесу? – спросила девчонка, когда мы подошли к земле её отца.

\- Да, - почему она считает, что мой ответ должен измениться? Из-за того, что дочь Сакуры стоит спиной ко мне, я не могу увидеть эмоции на её лице.

\- Можно задать еще один вопрос? – обернулась и немного опустила голову. Кивнул, от одного вопроса мир не перевернется. – Почему ты следишь за мной, то есть ходишь повсюду, оберегаешь, но… - русло её мыслей изменилось, - но даже не зайдешь ко мне домой.

\- Мы уже об этом говорили, - ненавижу повторять одно и то же по несколько раз.

\- Но… - кажется, и сейчас до неё не дошло.

***

Утром, когда Сакура покинул дом, девчонка так и не вышла. Братья по очереди выбегали то за водой, то за травами. Что ж, догадаться, куда ушел старик, не трудно. Или ребенок рассказал, или отец заметил, наконец (ужасные рубцы уже навечно останутся на этом теле). Но ближе к обеду мальчишки тоже куда-то убежали. Наверное, работают с детства.

\- Саске-сан, - девчонка помахала рукой, стоя возле входа в дом. Отмытая, в новой одежде, если это конечно можно назвать нарядом. – Заходите!

Я уже сделал один шаг к ней, как раздался топот коней. Спрятавшись среди деревьев, услышал немного, но полученной информации хватило. Вместе с отцом и братьями девчонки приехал глава. Человеческое дитя взглянуло в мою сторону.

\- Привязать к сакуре! – крикнул мужчина лет под сорок. Люди главы спрыгнули с лошадей. Никакие просьбы отца не растопили сердце мужчины.

Почему же ты не зовешь меня? Ты ведь понимаешь, что они собираются сделать. Первый удар. Белые лепестки сакуры окрасились в алый цвет… Второй - и один из твоих братьев завыл. Почему не зовешь? Третий…

У нас нет права защищать то, что не касается знака. Так как дочь Сакуры не просила помощи, так как знак был в безопасности… я не сдвинулся с места. Пятнадцатый… Кажется, этот стон был твоим, он напомнил недавнее происшествие. Семнадцатый… После двадцатого с сакуры начала капать кровь. А с тридцатым все стихло. Тишину прервал лишь топот копыт – они ушли… Даже не отвязали покойников. Под деревом, привязанными к стволу, висели тела детей. А возле них лежало тело отца, который не смог выдержать страдания только начинающих жить ребят. Значит, вот какие законы этого нового мира…

Подошел к месту «резни». Именно подобное в мое время называли «речкой, полной слез крови». Даже земля впитала кровь невинных детей.

_Дочь Сакуры, убитая под алыми от крови лепестками сакуры... какую жизнь ты обретешь после столь жестокого конца?_

Нагнулся к ней. Волосы, измазанные в крови, напомнили мне о первой твоей смерти. Все повторяется раз за разом.

Зеленые, уже потухшие, глаза лучше закрыть. Говорить о спокойном сне бессмысленно, ибо все равно переродишься в новом теле. Как ключ от четвертого знака, ты будешь пребывать в этом кругу мучений до скончания веков.

Осторожно отвязал детей от коры, которая тоже пропиталась кровью. Пусть это уже и пустые оболочки, но несколько минут назад они были людьми.

От возвышенных мыслей меня оторвал стук. Что-то упало. На земле, возле тела девчонки, лежал знак. Теперь знак-дверь был измазан кровью.

**Сноски:**

[1] циклоп-коротышка, живущий в молодой пшенице и утаскивающий туда детей.

[2] Шаринган.


	5. Свиток третий. Часть третья: «Сказание о ливне в лесу».

Одного большого кургана вполне хватит для несчастной семьи. Если верить небу, сегодня обещает быть ливень. Возможно, это к лучшему. Хотя кровь с сакуры уже не смыть.

Почему же она не позвала меня? Ключ, почему ты не открыла двери в этот раз. Неужели твоя жизнь так мало значила для тебя? Чтобы призвать меня, не надо было даже говорить, лишь подумать. Знак, измазанный кровью девчонки, и вправду сейчас напоминал символ Смерти.

Первые капли уже упали на землю. Вздохнул, я никогда не понимал женщин того, моего мира. Понять их спустя столько веков? Хм… Возможно, в следующий раз.

Возле меня села старая лягушка. Ливень ей явно нравился. Ну конечно, лягушки. Вместо этого сейчас я, теперь уже точно, промокший до нитки, сижу под зонтом на каком-то камне и слушаю кваканье.

\- Чего ты ждешь? – начала разговор лягушка. - Иди к Кьюби[1] - духу-хранителю, он-то позаботится о душе девочки, - и, наверное, чтобы не помешать мне все осмыслить, земноводное ускакало в противоположную сторону.

Кьюби? Еще жив? Представляю его хитрую морду, когда он услышит мою просьбу. Хотя, века и его могли изменить…

Набрал воздух в грудь. Я пришел к нему.

Если существует что-то, что смогло бы изменить сего лиса, то оно умерло с тем миром, ибо сию хитрую, всегда жаждущую наживы морду тысячелетия не затронули. Разве что у этого хвостатого изменился взгляд. Неужели нашлась та душа, которую он так и не смог отпустить?

\- У меня к тебе просьба.

\- Я слушаю тебя, - положив голову на лапы, лис застыл в ожидании долгой истории. Даже он понимает, что просто так к нему я бы не пришел.

\- Проведи душу одной девушки, - хвосты лиса зашевелились, учуял, гад.

***

«Спасибо, что приглядел…» - наверное, это он сейчас читал в моем взгляде, но... слова благодарности так и не слетели с уст.

\- Не за что, теме, - ответил Кьюби, пошевелив своими девятью хвостами.

\- Хм, знаешь, есть за что, добе, - легонько коснулся мордочки, ведь этот лис всегда любил ласку.

Душа дочери Сакуры смогла снова переродиться. Невзирая на мучительную смерть, её дух покинул тело и не возжелал мести… Она не осталась в своей прежней оболочке как юрэй[2], и этого достаточно. Теперь же необходимо её только найти, ибо о местонахождении девочки Кьюби умолчал.

**Сноски:**

[1] дух-хранитель и защитник, помогающий юным «заблудшим» душам на их пути в текущей инкарнации.

[2] призрак.


	6. Свиток четвертый. Часть первая. Сохраненные отрывки: «Горная песня уходящего дня».

_Имя, что возомнило себя великим[1] пробудило дракона[2], пламенем своим воспламеняющего феникса[3], и распространился огонь столицы[4] по всей земле императора, наполнив небеса слезами, которые скоро окропят сушу, истощенную войнами провинций[5]…_

_Десять тысяч рек[6] еще не проделали свой путь к морской воде, как демоны в черных одеяниях[7] стали владыками ночи. И даже песня вака[8] не могла остановить темные тучи…_

_Аояма[9], земля, которая впитала кровь, пролитую генералом Чиката[10], уже забыла слова песни, успокоившей демонов из Ига. Поэтому тень коснулась земли этой и не желала исчезать даже под ясным солнцем. Клинку воина[11] не удалось уничтожить черное пятно до того, как десятки тысяч рек вошли в море…_

**Несущий истину сквозь время Джирайя…**

****

Палящее солнце уже спряталось за горой, но искорки дня еще догорали в небе. Не прошло и двадцати лет, как воробей, что так и не смог подняться ввысь, умер. Нрав девчонки течет по жилам её души, нежели по венам тела. Но, даже не взирая на сломанные крылья, птица, что была реинкарнацией дочери Сакуры, пыталась достичь неба. В последний раз я так и поймал падающее тельце.

Люди земли Ига уже забыли, как Чиката превратил своих воинов в Они, но земля помнит четырех демонов, именно здесь появлялись последние пять перерождений девчонки, что по неосторожности связала свою душу с четвертым знаком. И демоны, что уже которое столетие вырываются на волю, кричат: «Она здесь».

Адзуки-араи[12] напевает свою песенку, а значит, пора выдвигаться - тени начали двигаться.

\- Намыть ли мне бобов или съесть кого-нибудь? – звук, издаваемый трущейся при помывке фасолью, уже заменил ночную тишину.

Десятый месяц совсем близок, а я все еще не нашел её. Не уверен, что и этот год пройдет так же хорошо. Коснулся левого плеча – горит. Метка постепенно берет верх…

Прошло двадцать лет, а ни одно живое существо не откликнулось на зов знака. Возможно, на этот раз она родилась в другом месте или в этой жизни девчонка стала человеком… Впервые после того, как была убита людьми главы селения.

\- …или съесть кого-нибудь… - метка - подарок демонов - начала гореть сильнее, ксо.

Они снова пытаются прорваться. Я уже слышу, как когти стражников Ада царапают двери…

***

Тонкая струйка потекла по рукояти Кусанаги. Хм, рык Они уже не доносился до меня, в глазах потемнело – метка взяла верх над телом. Что случится дальше? Превращусь в демона? Во мне накопилось столько гнева, что я могу стать Они еще десятки раз, но…

Я помню, как отчаянно воробей пытался подняться в небо, как глазки птицы стремились к солнцу. Что же она увидела в этой звезде?

_Саске-сан, проснитесь… солнце уже взошло…_

Едва не потерял сознание. Еще несколько секунд, и зеленокожий обитатель Ада лакомился бы моею головой. Ксо, нужно быть сильнее, даже от той метки, которую я заработал век назад. «Подарок» едва не стоил мне жизни. Уверен, Они расстроились тому, что я выжил, и, кажется, отведать моего мяса захотели еще сильнее.

_На мгновения я закрыл глаза._

Маленький ежик скрутился в калачик, когда увидел меня, и прошло еще много времени прежде, чем животное подпустило к себе. Ты продалась за яблоко, мой колючий спутник. Хотя в твоих темных глазках ничего не говорило о проигрыше. Даже когда я попытался тебя коснуться, ты свернулась в клубочек.

_Минул не один день, прежде чем она разрешила к ней прикоснуться..._

Мотнул головой, не стоит впадать в воспоминания.

\- Г-р-а-а-р, - пусть по телу течет раскаленное железо, и каждая клеточка тела кричит: «Хватит», но, черт побери, я не выпущу вас из этой «темницы». Порыв свежего воздуха на короткое мгновение позволил вздохнуть полной грудью.

Ветер, что пришел со мной с того мира, да начнет ураган...

Огни Ада на мгновение потухли.

***

Тени снова начали двигаться, с увеличением ночи их все труднее прогнать. Но среди них есть другая, совсем иного покрова, значит… человек. Что он потерял у пруда в такой час?..

Черт, как не вовремя. Знак еще пылает и ничего хорошего не сулит - Они все еще пытаются прорваться сквозь портал. Что ж, пускай пробуют, до третьего дня второго месяца я еще успею поправиться (боль в плече усилилась)… хочется верить.

Шелест трав слишком подозрительный для такого времени – жизнь в этом мире научила. И тень, что проскользнула только что… Среди зарослей вижу подобие на рога быка.

Ксо, только его здесь не хватает… Мое внимание снова привлекает знак, почему он так неспокоен? Ведь до десятого месяца больше тридцати дней! Но четвертые двери словно забыли о времени, если так и дальше пойдет, мне придется вернуться назад. Но и оставлять знак в таком месте не безопасно. Что же я пропустил? Все расчеты всегда оправдывали себя… Мир кружится, Они слишком меня вымотали.

_Знаете, а мне нравится вот так жить…_

Человеческое дитя. Вот оно что. И хоть все вокруг кружилось, я все же вытащил меч. Знак не может действовать необоснованно, а значит, что-то случилось или кто-то совсем рядом. Хм… Теперь у меня есть мотив убить Гюки[13]. Возможно, этот человек и есть новое перерождение девчонки.

Шелест листьев, встречный ветерок, кровь химеры и…

\- Листья тонут, камни плывут, коровы ржут, кони мычат, - поглотитель тени исчез, словно дымка, оставив окровавленный клинок и человека, что оказался быстрее.

Хм, если она знает эти слова, то Гюки искала намеренно, а это значит…

Отпрыгнув назад, девушка спрятала кунай, которым пронзила горло чудища. Что ж, небесный меч пора тоже убрать.

\- Спрашивать, кто ты, бессмысленно – не ответишь, - решила… возможно, куноичи, все же кунай не у каждой девушки встретишь.

\- Хм, а что на счет тебя? - со мной и так все ясно, «не отвечу ж». Девушка смерила меня взглядом, зеленые, такие же. Заправив длинный локон за ухо… розовые, хм, не изменились.

\- Харуно из Ига, - молчок, значит, ждет пока представлюсь. Переменчиво, однако.

\- Саске, - думаю, хватит для первого знакомства.

\- Самурай, асигару[14]?.. – моя улыбка, скорее всего, показала, что она мыслит в неверном направлении. – Ниндзя? Нет?

\- Ты не помнишь, - вывод, хотя, как можно помнить прошлую жизнь?

\- Мы встречались раньше, - девушка вытянула тот же кунай, наставила против меня, ты серьезно?

\- Возможно, но неужели тебе не будет жаль выкинуть все свои труды, чтобы убить меня? – кровь Гюки - сильный яд, который используют в медицине. Значит, куноичи.

\- Саске, - девушка не подобрала суффикса, - если ты не собираешься отвечать на мои вопросы… - метка на плече запылала, неужели снова? Только ведь утихла. – Ты… черт побери, меня слышишь?.. – нельзя разрешать гневу брать вверх, не сейчас, никогда. Едва не получил камнем по голове, кстати, когда она его успела взять в руки? – Ты оглох? – а не видно, что что-то… - Тебе плохо? – поняла, терпи же, иначе…

Кровь из горла все же хлынула. Драка с двадцатью Они не прошла даром. Будь я обычным человеком, то уже, наверно, отбросил последние гэта[15]. И прежде чем почувствовать, как жар во всем теле вытесняет мое сознание, я увидел, что Харуно подбежала ко мне.

\- Проклятье? Ты проклят? Слышишь, эй…

Проклятие? Возможно. Быть укушенным Они уже само по себе проклятие, стать демоном равняется смерти. Знак. Где он? Я хорошо его спрятал? Почему не могу вспомнить…

**Сноски:**

[1] имеется в виду период Смуты годов Онин (1467 - 1477).

[2] войска рода Хосокава («восток»).

[3] силы Яманы Мотитоё («запад»).

[4] Киото.

[5] Период Сэнгоку ( 15-17 ст).

[6] имеется в виду «Бансэнсюкай» (десять тысяч рек впадают в море), книга, в которой описано ниндзюцу, вышла в 1676.

[7] ниндзя.

[8] старинная песня, что остановила демонов Они.

[9] юго-восточная часть области Ига.

[10] генерал, что боролся с правительством с помощью четырех Они.

[11] самураю.

[12] маленький старичок или старушка, моющий бобы в горных речках.

[13] быкоподобная химера, живущая в водопадах и прудах.

[14] вид легкой пехоты не из самураев.

[15] японская обувь.


	7. Свиток четвертый. Часть вторая. Сохраненные отрывки: «Кровавые следы кошки».

Тьма – все, что меня окружает.… Наверное, реальность закончилась для меня этим. Я даже не чувствую земли, словно иду по... ни по чему... Саске-сан... так далеко все это. Мир, в котором я жил, в котором встретил дочь Сакуры, в котором увидел Харуно... Ты об этой тьме говорил, онии-сан? Той, что поглотит меня, если не смогу отбить все атаки демонов…

\- Кар... – ворон, брат? Сорвался на бег, я мчал вперед, это «кар», именно так отзывался ворон Итачи, когда можно было выходить из засады.

Слышалось только мое тяжелое дыхание и...

\- Кар... - еще чуть-чуть, еще немного, я знаю. Ворон, кажется, уже ближе... - Кар... - совсем близко.

\- Онии-сан?

В лицо ударила какая-то волна, на мгновения я не смог дышать, но секунду спустя волна прошла дальше... Сзади. Сотни воронов пролетали мимо... Онии-сан... эта тьма... вороны, что продолжали лететь – тьма этого «мира». Но... после того, как птицы улетели, остался свет. Словно это они накрывали столь яркий «мир». Что тут происходит... Обернулся, куда же летят вороны? И потом я увидел, что сзади, на той поверхности, где я недавно пробегал, рос падуб[1]. Воронка образовалась возле растения, словно она всасывала птиц.

\- Кар... - передо мной появился главный ворон - брат.

\- Давно не виделись, Саске.

\- Онии-сан? – попытался сделать шаг навстречу, но он словно от этого отдалялся. - Что происходит?

\- Твоя душа была надкушена Они, - грустная улыбка на лице старшего брата пугала, неужели все так плохо. – Теперь ты не можешь нести это бремя, Саске… - он глянул на то, что творилось за моей спиной. – Падуб спасет тебя на этот раз, но проклятая метка не исчезнет, она будет продолжать борьбу с твоим разумом… - Итачи коснулся волос, словно что-то обдумывал. – И ты её проиграешь.

\- Ты настолько в меня не веришь? – крикнул, да я столько раз пытался доказать брату, что могу справиться, я даже стал этим чертовым хранителем и столько столетий исправно выполнял свою работу, если не… - Я смогу продержаться.

\- Глупый… - кажется или он начал растворяться? – Глупый младший брат… – я не побегу за тобой, больше не побегу, ты мертв… и клан, который тебе доверили, не уберег… история уже забыла Учих. И в этом виноват ты, онии-сан… Спустя столько веков я узнал от духов леса о кровавом конце моего рода.

***

Не было того чувства пробуждения, о котором так часто говорили мне воины в детстве. Сухость в горле, боль во всем теле и словно уже неделю не спал. Проклятие, оно на то и проклятие, чтобы доставлять неприятности.

Девушка оказалась куда умнее, ибо талисманы вокруг не разрешали демону даже приблизиться к ней. А лежать в самом центре всех этих штук - не самый лучший вариант для нечисти.

\- Кто ты? – в руках кунай, тот же. – И тебе должно быть известно, чего стоит оружие, омытое в крови ёкаев. Да и выйти тебе вряд ли удастся.

\- Поправка, - и хотя она подозревает, что я демон, все же лечила, об этом говорит перебинтованное тело и лепестки падуба на метке, - демону не удастся выйти.

\- Значит, ты не демон? – хотя по её взгляду понятно - она в это не верила. – И кто же тебя проклял?

\- Скажем так, попал под раздачу, - листок остролиста[2] в моих руках рассыпался как пыль. – А теперь объясни, почему ты спасла меня.

Девушка спрятала кунай за спину, значит, уже не подозревает, ну, почти.

\- Ты бы видел себя, что-то непонятное творилось с твоим телом, если бы не падуб, уничтожил бы, наверное, весь пруд и меня заодно… чисто из желания выжить и… - она прикусила губу, трудно говорить, что? – Не люблю быть в долгу, - долг? А-а-а… Гюки. Значит, заметила, что я был быстрее. – И ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – правда? – Кто ты?

Поднялся, а может я и вправду не смогу пройти все эти демонические барьеры.…Сделал первый шаг, второй, преодолел линию, вторую… Человек все еще. Радует.

\- А готова ли ты это выслушать?

\- Я умею распознавать ложь, и если ты соврешь, яд, который я ввела, убьет тебя через два дня, - предусмотрительно. – И если ты выпьешь не то … - ухмылка. – Умрешь в муках.

\- Что ж, кажется, у меня нет выбора, - сел в позу лотоса возле нее, набрал воздуха в легкие, пора начинать рассказ. Знак немного пульсировал, получается, потеря мне только «снилась»…

***

Неподалеку от буддийского храма находился дом Харуно. А точнее, маленькое помещение, которое служило еще и больницей. Спустя неделю было трудно вспомнить, как я оказался здесь. Наверное, девушка и правда умела отличать правду ото лжи, ибо после окончания моей истории она предложила остановиться в деревне клана Ига.

Но все не было столь прекрасно, как на первый взгляд. Странные вопросы типа: «Почему?» или «Зачем?» так и сыпались на меня. Почему не убил дочь Сакуры, так ведь меньше проблем – возиться со знаком не хотел. Почему не защитил девчонку? А, ты, точнее она, не позвала меня, а значит, не было причин вмешаться…

\- Тебе уже лучше? – утренняя проверка на активность проклятия. Кивнул. Мне действительно от всех этих настоек легче.… Но куноичи, она все же ниндзя, делала свою работу, не отлынивая. Вздохнув, Харуно осмотрела мои раны, которые практически зажили.

\- Знаешь, в тебе кроется секрет бессмертия, - что? До меня не сразу дошло - с больного я превратился в подопытную крысу. Зря ты это сказала, больше…- Я сказала, что думаю, - решила поиграть в честную куноичи? Может, я не полноценная часть этого мира, но даже мне известно, кто такие куноичи и чем они занимаются. - Ты прожил более десятков веков, сила слов твоего народа настолько была велика, что…

Словил её руку, которая осматривала метку. Подобные речи раздражают не менее Они.

\- Не путай понятия, - внимательно смотрит в глаза, не поняла еще. – Я не человек. Девушка вырвала ладонь и поднялась с колен, так ей, видите ли, лучше лечить, а мне на этом полу холодном сидеть. Даже если я и не человек, но и мне свойственно болеть. В глазах куноичи, можно было увидеть многое, даже ту детскую наивность от дочери Сакуры.

Но правда остается ею – я не человек, но и не монстр, подобный Они. Всего-то между гранями миров, где-то посредине. И поверь, Харуно, моя жизнь совсем не завидна.

\- Но именно этим я должна заняться, - настаиваешь на своем, еще не выросла, детская обида на слово «нельзя». – Тебе позволено находиться здесь только на данных условиях, помнишь?

\- Хм, - глава деревни вряд ли поверил в такую чушь, бессмертный воин, это ведь не столетие сказаний.

\- Не забывай, знак на твоей рубашке равен флагам, которые самураи гордо носят за спиной. Многие здесь тебя недолюбливают, - положила несколько мешочков в сумку, значит, снова собралась в лес.

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы дружбу водить, - тебе, как никому другому, это известно. Девушка стиснула камешек, висящий у нее на шее. – Ты в прошлой жизни натворила дел, поэтому должна отвечать за них.

\- Я… - её щеки начали пылать румянцем, точно уже разозлилась. – Я.… Если тебе так не хочется со мной таскаться, убей или спрячься в этом кулоне, а не грызи по поводу и без него! – значит, согласилась, что есть за что отчитывать? Прочитала мои мысли? – Заткнись! – искорки гнева запылали в глазах куноичи, не к добру это.

\- Успокойся, гнев порождает гнев, а впоследствии ты станешь Они[3]. Если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил – хватит кричать, - и в подтверждение своих слов коснулся катаны.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула, но замолчала. Все же понимает, что не самый удачный период для расспросов – время двенадцати знаков уже скоро. И это чертова печать так печет, ксо.

***

\- Бэтобэто-сан, пожалуйста, проходи! – прошептала Харуно, и ёкай, что шел за нами уже больше часа, наконец, ушел[4]. Но и этого было недостаточно, вокруг оставалось слишком много теней.

\- Почему ты согласилась на эту миссию, знаешь же, что теперь тебе небезопасно гулять ночью, - её безответственность раздражала, особенно давили на нервы слова о доблести и чести, о которых она обязательно сейчас вспомнит.

\- Я – куноичи! У меня есть свои обязательства.

\- Хм, - куноичи, они убивают дайме и подслушивают разговоры важных людей, а не свитки переносят. – У тебя нет большой груди, которую бы подчеркнуло кимоно, твоя талия напоминает мальчишескую, а бедра - узкие... – думаю, достаточно. - Даже с красивым кимоно и пудрой тебе вряд ли удастся сравниться с гейшей в деревенской одежде, - ей трудно будет соблазнить даже простого самурая, не говоря уже о дайме. Разозлил. Ну сама же напросилась. - С таким набором от Богов тебя разоблачат на первой же миссии, ну и благополучно убьют.

Кажется, я попал в цель, ибо на мгновение в её глазах читалось отчаянье, бессилие против природы, что не наградила женскими прелестями в той мере, что ее наставницу. Сильная, волевая девушка передо мной превратилась в бессильную девчонку.

\- Ты слишком самоуверен, - шикнула Харуно, прежде чем продолжить путь. При этом бурча что-то под нос о силе и её отсутствии. Детская обида, которая не стоит внимания.

***

Дождь встретил нас не так неожиданно, как храм, в котором жила старушка.

Бакэнэко[5], этот оказался настырней, чем можно было ожидать. Неужели Харуно не слышала истории о кошках, превращающихся во всяких добрых бабушек?

\- Саске, - крикнула девушка, отпрыгнув от старушки. – Нельзя убивать бакэнэко, накличешь беду. Ты и так вызвала беду, так что молчи. А то еще отвлекусь и.… Едва успел увернуться от животного. Кошка в человеческий рост была явно не из самых легких противников: ловким, хитрым, быстрым. Да и метка Они напоминает ежеминутно.

\- М-яа-х-с, - переходящие звуки здоровенной кошки не обещали ничего хорошего, глаза, светящиеся в ночи, не поддавались иллюзии так хорошо, как того я ожидал. Мне удалось застать её врасплох на короткое мгновение - всего на секунду бакэнэко увидела кошмар: живую кошку резали кусочек за кусочком. - Мяу-у-х, - с ворчливого: «Заходите, пожалуйста» в этот противный крик, иллюзия разозлила оборотня еще больше.

Кусанаги в какой раз промахивается, кошка слишком ловкая для таких размеров, увертывается, словно змея, а Харуно вообще застыла. Не понимаю, что она творит, да и логика у этих ниндзя из Ига странная. Я ведь её жизнь тут спасаю, а она о беде напоминает. Встать в сторонку и смотреть, как ёкай будет поедать тебя? Нет, даже если бы захотел - не смог. Знак. Если камень попадет в лапы «старушки», то это станет началом конца. За определенную плату четвертый портал перешел бы к более опасным демонам.

Как же ты умудряешься уворачиваться. Взмах, и эта чертова…

\- Саске, сзади, - все, достало, по самое не хочу. И это плохо, очень, ибо гнев, что так вкусно пахнет местью...

И болезненно-сладостно напоминает о времени безумия, когда сила лилась потоком, а разум ничего не заботило. Метка напоминала - когда она ноет, то вряд ли я могу сражаться. Словно проклятие забирает часть силы.

Отпрыгнул от когтей, которые врезались в дерево. Пока оборотень не может освободиться, нужно воспользоваться моментом, возможно, единственным. Еще чуть-чуть, но боль в плече заставила едва не скрутиться напополам.

\- М-я-у, - задел только ухо, но и это неплохо, если бы не чертова метка. Харуно в сторонке, лучше так, нежели бы она останавливала меня-а… кровь, откуда…

\- Кар… - последнее, что я помню, прежде чем метка попыталась завладеть разумом, удачно завладеть...

Во тьме, которую рассеивал свет луны, виднелись дома. Строения, материалы, месторасположение - все это напомнило о родине, квартале нашей семьи. Только здесь вместо земли был песок, а деревья превратились в кустарники – город среди песка.

\- Мяу, - подала голос кошка размером с котенка. Её тело поедали вороны. Стоны боли разрывали мир на части, словно от этих звуков могут рушиться здания или же упасть луна, смешно, но сейчас мне и правда так казалось.

\- Кошки - священные животные, их смерть несет несчастье, - голос из-за спины… Онии-сана? – Тебе надо было послушать девчонку, - и вправду он.

\- Думаешь, я буду следовать указаниям мертвого человека? – обернулся к брату, ненавижу, когда он делает это: учит жизни даже с того света. – Не смотри так, я все и сам знаю, без твоих нравоучений.

\- Не слишком-то умно наслать на себя беду собственными руками, - как же хотелось стереть улыбку с лица Итачи. – Ты совсем не вырос.

\- Использовать силу наших предков для перекидывания несколькими словами, меня ли ты зовешь дураком?

Итачи замолчал, значит, я прав. Но в его глазах было видно… по большему счету ничего, ни одной эмоции.

\- Сила предков, - улыбнулся брат. – Ты должен знать, что наших богов-предков уже позабыли люди, а значит, их сила давно утратила жизнь.

\- В смерть верят все, - даже несознательно, Итачи улыбнулся, делая шаг ко мне.

\- Ты до сих пор исполняешь волю клана только благодаря этому. Память людей, что Идзанами пошла просить разрешение у наших предков, чтобы покинуть Страну Желтых Вод[6], держит силу знака на плаву, словно ветер поддерживает листок в небе.

\- Ты хочешь о мифологии поговорить? – Итачи помахал головой, прошел мимо и подошел к трупу ёкая.

\- Бедный, - прошептал он, приподняв скелет. – Твое несчастье не будет столь великим, как могло бы быть, я позабочусь об этом. Тебе пора возвращаться, иначе девчонку съест другой бакэнэко.

***

\- Что?..

Наверное, сейчас я выгляжу в её глазах по-идиотски, лежа в луже крови и подняв два пальца в воздух. Итачи, что б тебя с этой кошкой.

\- Саске? – девушка испуганно смотрела на меня, что? – Как это можно объяснить? – что объяснить? Что случилось за это время? – Тебя и кошку окружили вороны, много ворон, а потом… они исчезли, словно порох посыпались, и... – она заткнулась, - это кровь бакэнэко? – откуда я могу знать, хотя, наверное, да. – Что ты наделал! Дух кошки будет жаждать возмездия.

Поднявшись с лужи крови, мне оставалось только объяснить напуганной девчонке, что смерти нужно ждать не от животного, которого уже и в живых нет, а от существа, которого прозвали Вестником смерти. - Кошки связаны со смертью. Но они ничего не сделают мне, ибо в моих жилах течет кровь первых обитателей страны Ёму.

**Сноски:**

[1] падуб может быть использован для защиты от Oни.

[2] другое название падуба.

[3] люди, не контролирующие свой гнев, могут превратиться в Они.

[4] топот за вашей спиной.

[5] кошка в японском фольклоре, обладающая магическими способностями.

[6] миф о Идзанами и Идзанаги в стране Ёми.


	8. Свиток четвертый. Часть третья. Сохраненные отрывки: «Отрывки целого подобны пеплу».

Наверное, мир, о котором постоянно толковала Харуно, и правда чужд мне. Она нередко во время работы начинала беседы о вечном… и каждый раз они оставались монологом, ибо я не поддерживал разговор, а куноичи не пыталась меня разговорить. Что ж, и на этом спасибо.… Но в последние дни она начала добавлять фразу: «Разве тебе не интересно узнать, в каком мире ты живешь?»

Поправка - я существую, но и это я перестал говорить. Метка Они постепенно начала заполнять не только мое тело, но и душу, ну или то, что осталось от нее. Пустота заполняла пустоту. И именно тогда лекарь занялась «болезнью» серьезно. Хотя, как по мне, было уже поздно. Мир потускнел (так Харуно просила принести синюю ткань, я же отдал черную), словно так и тогда... он снова упадет…

Тот мир, что стоял, словно нерушимая крепость, рухнул от одного свитка. А на его руинах построили новый...

\- Саске?

И доказательством того, что мне больше не быть обычным человеком – равнодушие ко всему, что касалось окружающего мира: люди, растения, земля…

\- Ты меня слышишь? – повернул голову к ней, кивнул. - Дай прикоснуться ко лбу, температуру проверю, - опять оправдываешься. За эти два месяца, что я здесь, она слишком изменилась. Стала осторожней, научилась прятать глаза и начала краснеть, постоянно. – Да ты горишь! А я-то думала, куда делось твое недовольство, а оно, как оказалось, вскипело, - не очень смешно, точнее, совсем не… - Но я не могу понять, почему тебе не становится легче.

Поднявшись с футона, я схватил сидящую возле меня девушку за руку – лучший способ заставить её замолчать. Она и вправду затихла, но снова этот румянец. Сама-то не заболела?

\- Через неделю - день двенадцати знаков, – взглянул на портал-камень, что продолжал висеть на шее Харуно. Шея… она такая тонкая, одного укуса демона хватит, чтобы… - Мне не станет лучше как минимум до третьего месяца следующего года.

\- Так долго? – прошептала девушка, неужели проскочили нотки сочувствия? – Но ведь после дня двенадцати знаков, будет еще много времени, ты успеешь поправиться... – я помотал головой.

\- Метка на мне поставлена Они. Их сила возрастает в осенне-зимний период, - я чувствую едва ли на подсознательном уровне кровь, гневом, что «подарили» мне демоны, текущую внутри. – В эти месяца портал слабнет до такой степени, что можно прорваться сквозь него… - словно в доказательство - силы стражников Ада, проклятая печать Они активизировалась, и темные пятна начали двигаться. – Черт, - все, что я могу, это терпеть. Но правая рука сама схватилась за «метку», от боли зажмурил глаза, я не позволял телу так расслабляться, но оно меня не слушалось.

\- Саске, - девушка вскочила с места и, найдя в сумке какой-то порошок, всунула мне в горло. – На воду времени нет, быстрее, - проглотил, но легче не стало, лишь поперхнулся. Черт. – Скоро должно полегчать, - твердо сказала куноичи, и на мгновение я ей поверил или мне только хотелось в это поверить. – Твое «я» сражается с «демоническим». Эта борьба вызывает слабость, - неуверенно, словно боится сделать ошибку, увидеть неодобрение в моих глазах… напрасно, сейчас они пусты. – Ты не должен бояться, - успокаиваешь, незачем. – Клан Ига принял тебя в деревню, значит… - я не помню, когда она настолько приблизилась и взяла мою руку в свою. Забыл. Но сейчас я сжимаю её едва не до крови, ладонь куноичи побелела так точно. – Мы сможем тебя защитить, - Ига интересует только мое «бессмертие», да и тебя, в принципе, тоже. Пока я могу исполнять миссии с тобой, а когда не смогу… и «бессмертие» уже не будет таким идеальным. – Верь мне! – я попытался её перебить, но теперь и она сжимала мою ладонь в ответ, это отвлекло, на мгновение. – Я смогу тебя спасти… Ты говорил, что я – ключ, а значит, если закрыть дверь в этот мир, то мы сможем удержать демонов, - не всегда закрытая дверь может спасти – её можно выломать, но и на эти несколько слов у меня не было сил. – За припасы сои и падуба не переживай, - шутить опять вздумала? – А во втором месяце, - кашель подкосил, да так, что я едва не раздавил девушку своим телом, она меня еле удержала. – Ложись, - и не получив от меня никакого ответа, попыталась с вертикального положения переместить меня в горизонтальное. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть…

\- Но метки… - и на этот раз девчонка меня перебила, ксо.

\- Я посмотрю, чтобы они не продвинулись дальше. Тебе необходимо поспать. Ночью ты ведь не ложился, - даже не надо долго думать, чтобы догадаться, как она это узнала, кхм, опять покраснела. – Ты шумел, - оправдание, придумай уж что-то новое.

\- Хорошо, - ответ её удивил. Я бы не попросил о помощи сам, ибо горд, но я не глуп, чтобы от неё отказываться.

\- Все, спи, - и накрыла меня, словно маленького ребенка. Кажется, сон уже готов завладеть мною…

Когда по венам струилась горячая кровь, а разум затуманивала жажда, я забывал, кто я есть. Честно, даже себе было страшно признаться: завтра, возможно, я уже буду не человеком и даже не близким к этому понятию. Но когда Харуно, словно маленького ребенка, положила мою голову к себе на колени, когда эта куноичи, не спрашивая (иначе бы отказался) напоила всякими лекарствами... и сейчас напевает что-то знакомое… именно сейчас я уверен: я - дома.

Кажется, мама напевала подобные мотивы.

***

\- Мы сможем... - и все равно тебе страшно. Ключ, что открыл двери в этот мир, ребенок, что показал, во имя чего я заточен в Аду, не отпускал меня. Девушка держала за рукав одежды и что-то говорила о лекарствах, Цунаде-химе, демонах, силе… обо всем, только не о том, что пора начинать. Я все тебе объяснил еще пару дней назад. Неужели мой план настолько жалок?

Глаза бога. Мир уже воспринимается по-другому.

\- Саске, - её страх я могу чувствовать даже на расстоянии. Дрожит, это доказывают легкие колебания в её голосе. Хм, неужели мои глаза цвета крови настолько тебя напугали? Пытаюсь смягчить выражения лица, а то… от неё можно всего ожидать, в этом я уже убедился.

\- Успокойся, - но вместо этого получается среднее между приказом и презрительностью. - Будь позади, - у меня хватало сил сражаться без чьей-то помощи сотни лет. Смогу продержаться и двадцать четыре часа. - Готова? - осталось всего-ничего.

\- Нет, - честно ответила.

\- Пора открывать двери, Харуно.

Девушка сняла «кулон». Именно так она назвала знак при жителях деревни, девушка выдавала эту сказку всем, кроме Цунаде. Ей она сказала правду.… Но пока это не так важно, по крайней мере, сейчас.

Ключ позволит мне зайти без всяких проблем, затем Харуно закроет дверь и будет держать её запертой ровно двадцать четыре часа. Сои и падуба хватит едва не на целый год. Так что пора начинать. Птица, видящая правду, уже зовет меня «домой».

И куноичи не опустилась до того, чтобы остановить меня в последний раз, спасибо. Не оборачиваюсь, когда ты тянешь дверь на себя. Так будет легче, я не увижу твоей грусти, не возненавижу её. А завтра я тебе скажу, что Они не так сильны, чтобы убить меня.

Осталось еще две минуты.

Рык стражников Ада уже не глушит тени-замки-цепи. Они почти ослабли. Прикрываю глаза.

Осталось _сорок секунд_. Не нужно иметь хороший слух, чтобы слышать, как скрипят цепи – демоны пролазят сквозь последний, точнее, предпоследний рубеж. Я – конец их пути, смерть, именуемая Вестником.

_Тридцать секунд_ – и черти уже здесь. Хм, скоро.

_Двадцать одна секунда_. До меня доносятся странные звуки, от которых я успел отвыкнуть – Они тащат по земле свои канабо.

_Десять секунд_. Рык, тени, ветерок из скважины - все перемешалось. Часы перевернулись, и первые песчинки упали на уже непустое дно.

**Двадцать четыре.**

Кровь брызнула мне в лицо. Внутренности, что вывалились наружу, замедлят регенерацию демона. За это время я успею снести ему голову – сделал. Разрезать тело напополам – без внутренностей это еще легче. И спалить в черном пламени. Десятый уже готов.

**Двадцать два.**

Соя. Их тела перестают регенерировать и замирают, словно статуи. Так неинтересно. Десятой баночкой я расправился с сорок седьмым.

**Шестнадцать.**

Первые признаки усталости. Сбитое дыхание, помутнение в глазах, запах плоти вызывает рвоту, а вместе с этим и брешь в защите. Сто пятый едва не стал последним.

**Четырнадцать.**

С усталостью, вечными криками Они просыпается гнев, который за собой влечет активизацию метки. Я уже чувствую, как три закорючки нагреваются. Быстрее, чем я думал.

Вынул очное яблоко, по крайне мере, демон отшатнулся, предоставив мне больше места для действий. Сто двадцать седьмой.

**Десять.**

Черные метки уже завладели половиной моего лица. А Они все никак не успокоятся, ну осталось вам всего десять часов, подумаешь… Аматерасу. Плоть, горевшая в этом пламени, не только исчезает, но и её запах испаряется, словно черные языки пожирают и его.

Сто сорок первый, да и следующий уж готов.

**Восемь.**

И дела не идут лучше, теперь уже кровью кашляю, если так и дальше продолжится, упаду на землю скорее, нежели ожидал. На мгновение я закрываю глаза. Сто семьдесят второй.

Крик ястреба будит меня.

**Пять.**

Перевязав левую руку - продлил свою борьбу. Но постепенно Они оттесняют меня к двери. Нельзя. Если Харуно услышит эти вопли, откроет дверь, в этом я не сомневался. Падуб задерживает печать, но она практически уже поглотила все мое тело. Осталось всего-ничего. А двухсот пятый еще бегает.

**Четыре.**

Сглотнул кровь, что так и рвалась наружу. Не сейчас. Тяжесть метки заставляет закрыть глаза, даже крик ястреба не помогает. Тьма ворвалась в пустоту и сама стала частью ничего.

Тело демона чуть не лишило меня рассудка. Хранитель четвертых дверей едва не стал монстром, и только смутные воспоминания заставляют двигаться, держаться на плаву. Где-то там, в глубине, я вспомнил, что у меня есть вопрос, на который еще не получен ответ.

Тело Они такое неудобное, хотя, если брать во внимание, как легко оно (тело) убивает охранников Ада, соглашусь - я поторопился с выводами. Двести тридцать четвертый разорван.

**Два.**

…Почему не…

**Один.**

Часы практически полные. Осталось всего-ничего… всего каких-то пятьдесят три минуты. Звуки падающих канабо - едва не мелодия для моего уха. Шипение, когда я рву демонам глотки, скрип, когда выворачиваю скелет наизнанку. И мне кажется, что в эти моменты Они едва не плачут.

Словно это они люди, а я монстр, от которого нужно защищать.

Часы полны.

***

Прикоснулся к глади воды – холодно. И только сейчас я понимаю, что стою вертикально – реальность перевернулась. Наверное, это лишь мир грёз, где-то между явью и вымыслом.

Вопросы о чем да почему терзают мои бедные нервы. Но ответов так и не последовало, словно я один здесь. Я и гладь реки… река ли это?..

Рябь на воде успокаивает, словно колыбельная, так приятно чувствовать легкость, будто я плыву по течению. Ничего меня не беспокоит…

_Саске-сан…_

Рябь, которую я создал, треснула, словно стекло, осколки больно ранили тело. Что происходит? Почему мой покой…

Сквозь зеркало-рябь я увидел давно позабытое – день, когда позволил умереть первому ключу.

Сейчас я наблюдал за тем, что произошло уже в далеком прошлом. Но почему-то я не сделал шаг назад, почему-то не закрыл глаза и все же взглянул на то, что снилось не впервые: дети, кровь, лошадиное фырканье, просьбы мужчины, смерть. Кошмар, о котором не дают забыть…

Харуно спрашивала о том дне, о своей первой смерти. Тогда я ответил стандартно, то, что повторял себе на протяжении веков: она не позвала - я не пришел, знак был в безопасности (я не знал, что дочь Сакуры держала его при себе, велел же спрятать далеко), а значит, вмешиваться в жизнь людей не было смысла. Тогда куноичи назвала меня лгуном. В её глазах я пытался увидеть нечто, не дающее мне покоя: почему девчонка не позвала на помощь, почему не воспользовалась знаком, как дверью, могла бы, знала ведь… А что нес в себе тот последний взгляд? Мелочные вопросы. Возможно, но если бы они меня не мучили каждый раз, когда закрываю глаза, если бы мне не пришлось сталкиваться с новым перевоплощением дочери Сакуры, если бы… их слишком много.

Вдали близился закат. Я помню его. Их все. Пусть я пропустил закат эры, в которой родился, мне так и не удалось увидеть последние дни моего народа, но в отместку мне предназначено наблюдать еще за многими угасаниями разных режимов, правительств, идей и народов... а этот закат окрашен в кровь воинов и мирных жителей... Ястреб присел на правое плечо. Последний луч солнца исчез за горой, оповещая о темноте, в которую погрузилась страна. Весь мир погрузился в смутные цвета ночи.

Но это всего лишь воспоминания, нельзя путать былое с сегодняшним, иначе можно запутаться в паутине времени. Хаос, творящийся вокруг нас, настолько тесно переплетен нитями судьбы, что одно неверное движение - и паук узнает о твоем месторасположении.

Тьма сгустилась, и даже с помощью глаз ками мне не удается найти путь. Куда идти? А между этим я почувствовал, как земля расползается, словно муравейник, и постепенно я погружался в… самым точным словом будет «в никуда».


	9. Свиток четвертый. Часть четвертая. Сохраненные отрывки: «Лунный свет освещает тропу».

Дитя людей выросло, спустя столько веков душа той маленькой девочки обрела человеческое тело. Даже если она не знает ответа, ибо не помнит, глядя в её глаза, я задаю один и тот же вопрос: «Почему не...»

\- Саске! – Харуно клацала пальцами возле лица. – Повтори за мной: «Баку съешь!»[1] Саске, ты меня слышишь?

Харуно… сочиняя легенды о таких девушках, как она, не сравнивают с красотой Луны или Солнца. Куноичи из тех, чьи лица напоминают мгновение, словно они что-то сродни теплу и привкусу сладкого на языке, что-то особенное. Эту красоту нельзя назвать столь очевидной, как изящность лунного света, но этот «свет» казался столь родным, что хотелось вернуться к нему.

\- Саске, ты что, голову там потерял? – трудно мыслить в одном направлении, когда целый рой слов крутится в голове.… Если я здесь и Харуно все еще жива, значит, выдержал, победил. – Твоя печать, - скорее всего, это мысли вслух и не предназначены мне. – Ты понимаешь мою речь?

Понимаю ли я? Взглянул на свои руки… Ксо, вот откуда эти странные размышления. Животное, монстр, демон – все наименование имеют общее – жажду. Все, что было для меня простой деталью, сейчас играло едва не самую важную роль, минутное влечение, желание… все равно чего: крови, разрушений, еды, тела.

\- Прошу, - девушка взяла одну из моих «рук» в свои ладони. – Ответь, помнишь ли ты, что когда-то был Учихой Саске? – помню ли я? Крылья сзади зашевелились. Неужели я стал столь неузнаваемым, что ты сомневаешься в моей человечности? – Помнишь, ты говорил, что метка Они может изменить тебя? – она сильнее сжала мою руку, в её глазах стоят слезы. Кто она? Совсем не похожа на Харуно. Даже та девчонка была сильнее, более гордая, как-то так. Но и от этой пахло тем… - Ты узнаешь меня? – узнаю ли? Попытался освободить руку – ты не сопротивлялась. Всего лишь провел ладонью по щеке. Как и тогда, при последней встрече с дочерью Сакуры. Не успели мои пальцы коснуться кожи, как улыбка осветила твое лицо. Что? Что я сделал? Где тот испуг? Но вместо этого ты снова прикоснулася к ладони, не позволяя ей отстраниться. – Помнишь? – и на мгновение мне показалось, что это говорит не Харуно, а… девчонка из прошлого? – Саске, что случилось? – наверное, глаза слишком сильно меня выдавали, в них было слишком много эмоций.

\- Извините, что отвлекаю, - на пороге появилась Цунаде. – Есть разговор, к обоим, - теперь она точно будет требовать ответы на все вопросы. И кажется, проблема бессмертия здесь не первая.

\- Цунаде-химе, Саске сейчас не в лучшей форме, - поднявшись с колен, Харуно начала защищать меня, зачем?

\- Если он утратил разум, то может нести в себе опасность для деревни, если это так, - она взглянула на меня, - я его убью. Но пока он просто лежит, - успокаивала куноичи, зачем? – Саске, у меня будет к тебе пара вопросов, и я надеюсь, ты ответишь на них честно, - я кивнул, а что мне оставалось делать. – Итак, - Цунаде приблизилась, но все равно была достаточно далеко от моего футона. – Ты человек? – задумался, вряд ли я могу назвать себя обычным мужчиной, года не те. – Значит, нет, - эта женщина долго ответа не ждет. – Ты бессмертен? – помахал головой, недавно (не знаю, сколько я здесь пролежал) меня едва не убили. – Харуно как-то влияет на этот знак?

\- Да, - приподнялся, так лучше смотреть на эту куноичи, виновница вопроса замерла, боялась даже шелохнуться. – Если демоны заполучат её, открытие дверей в Ад окажется делом времени.

\- Ты говорил, что не можешь влиять на жизнь людей, - да, именно по этой причине я не помог детям Сакуры. - Тогда почему участвуешь в миссиях Харуно? Разве не легче убить её или же забрать знак и уйти отсюда?

\- Цунаде-химе, - попыталась перебить девчонка, боится услышать ответ? – Саске не в том состоянии…

\- Я могу отвечать на вопросы, - не столь я бессилен, чтобы не суметь удовлетворить интерес женщины. – Знак всегда ищет ключ, пока я знаю, где ключ, могу быть спокоен, что демоны не найдут его раньше меня. Харуно обречена постоянно перерождаться, а значит, мне легче наблюдать за ней со стороны, - так второй вопрос: - Пока знак у нее, я должен следить – нечисть любит человечину, а если они найдут двери в Ад, о последствиях можно только говорить. Как страж четвертого камня, я обязан сохранить жизнь ключа, если это не касается его обычного существования.

\- То есть если я пошлю Харуно на смерть, ты и пальцем не пошевелишь? – и все же девчонка вздрогнула.

\- Да, - в теории, да и в практике все должно быть так. – Если это не коснется знака.

\- Даже если её будут убивать на твоих глазах?

\- Если это не будет касаться знака, - повторил, но, кажется, и этого ответа не достаточно.

\- Но тебе ведь удобней наблюдать за Харуно в облике человека, - я этого не говорил. Быть наблюдателем и активным участником - две разные вещи. Цунаде сложила руки на довольно-таки большой груди. – Значит, нет? - на мгновения я глянул на Харуно, она замерла, сжала кулачки, дурочка.

\- Не обязательно... – но более детального ответа я так и не дал…

***

Постепенно жизнь возвращалась на круги своя. Хотя не все, Харуно целыми днями сидела надо мной и пыталась вывести метку Они. Ай, больно ведь, чем на этот раз мажешь меня.… После разговора Цунаде запретила куноичи участвовать в миссиях. Идея бессмертного защитника умерла, так же как погибают ниндзя в начале этого нового века. Мир снова пошатнулся. Упадет ли он?..

Ай, девушка протерла место, где еще недавно были «крылья», в результате всяких там экспериментов, они отсохли. А после не самой приятной операции, лишние куски тела больше мне не мешали. С опытов над «крылышками» куноичи сделала вывод, что метки Они можно снять. Для этого нужно некоторое время и много сои и падуба. Кажется или она хочет меня убить? По крайней мере, этот блеск в ее глазах пугает. Кто тут еще демон?

\- Потерпи, - она мазала какой-то смесью спину. – Я обязательно тебя вылечу.

Попытки куноичи вывести метку Они привели к небольшим успехам, постепенно сила печати демонов начала отступать и… но, невзирая на эти положительные результаты, Харуно вряд ли удастся освободить меня от проклятия - тьма уже вошла в душу. Жажда слишком часто начала навещать меня. Желания еды, тела, тишины или же крови пробуждались на рассвете, нет, не так, они не исчезали, просто притуплялись на ночь. И возможно, однажды я не сдержусь.

\- Тебе больно? – но лучше промолчать, тот приятный запах, он напоминал, почему стражники Ада жаждут съесть человека. – Саске? – но я лишь сжал кулаки. Я… еще могу… глаза ками, черт. – Я не знаю, как это, - она продолжила натирать спину, хорошо, что не видит моего лица, иначе бы давно погрузилась в мир иллюзий, - быть проклятым демонами. Не знаю, что за борьбу ты сейчас ведешь. Но одно ты должен знать! – она остановилась. - Ты – человек, - незачем мне это доказывать, я уже все понял и принял. – Даже если ты заточен в камень и в твоих жилах течет кровь богов, ты все еще смертный и полтора месяца назад это доказал. Саске! – Харуно толкнула меня. Но не сильно, словно пыталась привлечь внимание. – Я помогу тебе, обещаю.

Дурочка, я не смог подобрать слова, поэтому промолчал, а куноичи продолжила что-то втирать мне в кожу. В горле стало сухо, сердце заколотило с новой силой – жажда снова проснулась. Сколько я это вытерплю? Приближался день, когда Харуно доведется защищать свою жизнь.

\- Саске, - девушка поднялась на ноги. – Метка, глянь, она начала отступать, - маленькие темные пятна недалеко от лопатки начали сходить, и это сопровождалось ужасной болью. – Еще чуть-чуть, потерпи.

***

Харуно, как и дочь Сакуры, была наивной девчонкой, которая, поверив Вестнику Смерти, впустила в мир массу неприятностей, и первой из них был я...

Так же, как и маленькая девочка, куноичи была ребенком, не только в душе... Кое-что не меняется и не умирает - остается прежним, Пусть характер, привычки и убеждения совсем другие, но душа-то одна.

_\- Саске-сан, а я буду Вас помнить в следующей жизни?_

_\- Нет, - девчонка заправила локон за ухо._

_\- Жаль, - вздохнула дочь Сакуры. - Но вы ведь напомните мне, правда?_

_\- Зачем? - не вижу в этом смысла._

_\- Не хочу Вас забывать._

Она намазывала средство от меток на лицо, шею… именно в этих местах они не хотели проходить. За две недели практически все выведено, но, как и я, Харуно знала: сила проклятия заключается в трёх пометках, которые оставил Они. Эти шрамы моего прошлого ни под каким предлогом не хотели выводиться.

\- Мы успеем еще до конца первого месяца, - шептала она себе под нос.

Но кое-что сегодня было не так. Движения куноичи сразу читались моими глазами, словно я был хищником, следящим за добычей. И, кажется, Харуно заметила. Мне с трудом удавалось сохранить черноту глаз. Но и это мрачнело на фоне жажды крови. Боль, которая чувствовалась во время лечения, не раз спасала мой разум от тьмы, так и манившей в свои объятия. И дело совсем не в проклятии. Часть меня хотела забыть обо всем: мире, знаке, задаче, идее, ответственности. Мрак обещал покой, забытье.

Куноичи заправила волос за ухо, тем самым открыв свою шею…

\- Саске, тебе больно? – уже как полчаса меня ничто не беспокоило. А вот терзания другого рода сейчас опаляли мое горло. – Ты чувствуешь улучшения? – мне кажется или она хочет меня заговорить? Не выйдет, жилка на шее выдавала её беспокойство. В данный момент я мог понять демонов, что так отчаянно хотят отведать мясо человека. Трепет жертвы просто сносит все замки и… Кхм… Тело словно зовет, словно просит его съе… - Саске! Очнись! – она схватила меня за плечо и посмотрела в глаза. Я чувствую маленькую дрожь в руках. Боится или как? – Ты – человек, - хочу! – Помни-и-и… - удачно скинув руки девушки, в одно мгновение все поменялось местами: я, Харуно, жажда. Оказавшись наверху, мои движения уже ничего не сковывало, этим я и воспользовался. Всего лишь развел руки куноичи, крепко держа их своими, по крайней мере, не заедет по челюсти. Чтобы она не успела отреагировать, поторопился обездвижить нижнюю часть – просто лег, все же я тяжелее. Отведать то, что скрывалось под кожей, уже ничего не мешало – Харуно была слишком медленной.

Жилка, что так манила, передавала эмоции, которые пыталась скрыть куноичи. Облизнул губы. Тем временем все старания девушки пошли прахом – проклятие, почувствовав слабость человека, решило воспользоваться моментом. Метка, что снова начала заполнять тело, не казалась уже столь противной, и мир, что твердил мне о защите ключа и знака, онемел, я чувствовал только сухость в горле, отсутствие последнего запаха на языке… Дыхание согрело холодную шею, мурашки, которые пробежали по коже девчонки, словно сообщили Харуно – вот он какой конец. Она дрожала, и мне это нравилось. Добыча перед смертью. Замер, лишь бы прочувствовать момент, чтобы в следующее мгновение прогрызть шею.

Глаза ками расширились. Что? Реакция появилась мгновенно - сжал руки девушки сильнее, едва не до треска костей хотя вряд ли это что-то изменит. Метки остановились, теперь они украшают только левую часть лица и едва не доходят до пальцев на левой руке. Вовремя, однако. Одно движение остановило меня в секунде от укуса. Харуно. Приподнялся. Почему она это сделала? Но в глазах ответа не оказалось, лишь несколько искр. Почему? Я ведь хотел её убить, как монстр убивает свою жертву, как бакэнэко возле храма. Почему куноичи улыбается и глаза наполнены… чем? Она еще раз качнула бедрами. Не показалось. Но что этим Харуно хотела сказать? Дрожь выдавала её, хотя нет, скорее подтверждала кое-что другое.

Попытался сменить положение, чтобы девушке не было удобно все это проделывать, отвлекает. Но, воспользовавшись моментом, куноичи закинула ноги мне на бедра, хорошо закрепившись, ксо. Моя молниеносная реакция, что еще полминуты назад уложила медика, испарилась, теперь Харуно контролировала ситуацию. Повторила. Её действия не укладывались в голове, точнее, они просто меняли ход всех мыслей. Жажда крови, что минуту назад бурлила в теле, уже не была одна. Другое желание, не менее сильное, завладело мной.

Эта улыбка.… Всего-то чуть-чуть ослабил хватку, а Харуно уже освободила руки. И вместо того, чтобы отбиваться, она положила их на спину, словно пытаясь меня подвинуть еще ближе. Наши лица оказались совсем близко. Их разделяли несколько миллиметров. Я мог слышать, как дыхание девушки явно сбилось с ритма, и, мало того, улыбка, что недавно отвлекла меня.… Сфокусироваться на чем-то одном слишком тяжело. Глаза ками читали Харуно, но, кроме тени непонятной заботы, мне ничего не удалось найти. Зеленые, словно листва, они молчали на вопрос: «Почему?» и лишь хитро улыбались.

Первая преграда уничтожена.

Не знаю, не помню, кто был первый. Расстояние просто исчезло, растворилось вместе с воздухом. Долгожданное удовлетворение жажды не пришло, лишь усилилось. Куноичи не сопротивлялась, напротив, она превратилась в хищника, и теперь уже мне нужно защищать свое место. Что-то сродни духа борьбы летало в этой комнате. Но я не уступлю. Хм, и глядя на огонек в твоих глазах… ксо, ты тоже не намерена смирно принять свою судьбу. Тот запах усилился, словно кто-то нечаянно разбил флакон возле нас. Метки снова начали двигаться – заполнять тело, это вызвало едва не стон боли. Но вместо крика, я прикусил губу. Ксо… Прикрыл глаза, нужно взять себя в руки. Проклятье до добра не доведет. И пока в голове творился бардак, душа ломалась от двух противоположностей…

\- Саске… - я почувствовал, как её теплая ладонь коснулась левой щеки. – Взгляни на меня, - послушался, словно ребенок я открыл глаза, в которых уже не было кровавых оттенков. – Ты сможешь победить проклятие, - она коснулась метки указательным пальцем, а затем улыбнулась, так искренне, и я ей поверил…

Это не было... не было чем-то другим, отличающимся от всего того хрустального, что так легко разбить. Связь, она оказалась так сильна, что искала нас даже после смерти, в другой жизни. Это просто... непросто. Непросто остаться равнодушным, когда тело Харуно давно не скрыто за тканью простого кимоно, а грудь свободно вздымается после того, как её освободили из неудобных бинтов, ксо. В глазах девушки я отчетливо видел, что проиграл. Она не только успела переманить зверя на свою сторону, но и превратилась в охотника. А доказательством того, что я - добыча… в правой руке она держала кунай. От смерти меня отделяло всего несколько сантиметров.

\- Смогла, - выдохнула Харуно. Хм, и даже сейчас хочешь мне доказать, что ты хорошая куноичи. Показать, что соблазнить смогла бы даже дайме?

Но какой ценой, Харуно. Так и хотелось прошептать данную фразу в её ухо, я едва это не сделал, но моя «месть» была изощренной. Чтобы не выкрикнуть что-то, она выпустила кунай из рук и вцепилась ноготками в мою спину. Больно ведь. Хм, скоро боль пройдет…

**Сноски:** [1] по народному поверью, пробудившись после тяжелых сновидений, следовало трижды произнести заклинание.


	10. Свиток четвертый. Часть пятая. Сохраненные отрывки: «Алый цветок увядшего дерева».

Тихо. Темень уже не прятала комнату от солнечных лучей. А значит, через полчаса проснется Харуно. Именно столько она пытается бороться со светом, но когда лучи все же прерывают её сон, злая на утро куноичи соизволяет открыть глаза. Подползает ко мне, прижимается еще сильнее и лишь через несколько минут оказывается в состоянии что-то сказать. Женщины.

\- Ты не отказалась от миссии? - наилучшее средство разбудить в Харуно мозг.

\- Я куноичи клана Ига, - уже сколько раз за год я слышал эти слова.

\- Хм, - утренние лучи теперь и мне мешают, пора вставать. – Вы лишь ханива[1] в руках императора, - попытался встать. – Сегодня решают, кто станет императором, используя кланы Ига и Кога, а завтра вас будут убивать, как животных.

\- Саске, - прикрывшись тканью, кричишь мне вслед, удачно я встал. – Нас наняла императрица. Всего лишь миссия, которую мы выполним, - Сжал кулак. Миссия. Разве это не просто бойня? Вы словно свиньи, ожидающие смерти. Здесь и Вестника смерти не нужно, чтобы попасть в тот мир. - Саске, - слышу шаги, попытаешься успокоить? Зачем? Я спокоен. Коснулась лопаток. – Если мы не согласимся, то нас признают как бунтарей, и тот же клан Кога будет нашим противником. Лучше внести имя Ига как клана, что сумел вырвать победу для будущего императора, нежели заклеймить себя трусом… - глупцов, и, кажется, это слово я сказал в голос. – Возможно, но это мой путь, наш. Или ты нашел иной способ сказать: «Не уходи»? – хм, нет. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Мертвый ключ равен новым поискам, причем, не самым приятным, поэтому… - Знаю, ты лишь не хочешь искать новый ключ. Но все же… хоть немного хочешь, чтобы я отказалась?

\- Я не могу влиять на твои решения в этой сфере…

\- Не можешь? – на мгновение в её глазах запылал огонёк, словно она хотела высказать все накипевшее, но сдержалась. – Хорошо, тогда я пойду.

_Не можешь? Если бы не твое «невмешательство», я давно была бы замужем и носила под сердцем ребенка. Неужели делить ночь на двоих для тебя ничего не значит? Быть рядом и ничего не чувствовать? Идти наперекор тому, что сам проповедуешь. И ты еще меня называешь дурочкой? Даже сейчас, когда я прошу, скажи хоть слово, и я найду оправдание своим действиям, ты снова завел свою песню о «наблюдении со стороны». Бака! А ведь так обидно, когда отдаешь человеку всего себя, а он… он…_

И именно на этих словах Харуно взяла себя в руки. Прочитать мысли в иллюзии проще простого. Но я сделал вид, что ничего не понял. Так легче.

***

Невзирая на кровавый рассвет, в лесу обитала тишина. Мир, который окрасился совсем недавно в цвет алого листа, начал новый день. Земля еще не впитала запах человеческой крови, и именно он привлекает немало животных и демонов.

Её кровь.

Как и в случае дочери Сакуры, я был всего лишь наблюдателем, не из каприза или же гордости – решалась судьба страны. Хм, да уж…

В небе кружил ворон. Тусклые небеса спрятаны за высокими деревьями. И даже в этом укромном уголке я нашел тебя, Харуно. Неподалеку от меня рос пока совсем маленький падуб.

Ветерок поднял в воздух листья, вокруг царило подобие на покоя. Мир, за который ты боролась, достоин ли он этих жертв? Прикрыл глаза, виски в последнее время сильно болят – глаза бога. И все же:

_Ига победил._

Наверное, данные слова ты ждала больше всего, но и этого не узнаешь, ибо умерла задолго до того, как была решена судьба страны Ва. Скорее ты оказалась тем звеном, который мог стать преимуществом клана Кога. Я видел твой последний вздох, я был рядом, и, кажется, в той агонии ты все же увидела меня. Противник посчитал тебя мертвой, а проверять не стал, беспечно, но и на ход истории он не повлияет. С правого глаза у тебя потекла кровь, оставив кровавые дорожки. Плачешь?

\- Саске, - то, как ты произнесла мое имя… Не знаю, видишь ли ты меня или же галлюцинацию. Но в моментном порыве доказать, что я рядом, стер ту кровавую дорожку… И напоследок ты улыбнулась, а потом тучи закрыли солнце. Знаешь, это было трудно. Словно с тобой умерла частичка меня, которая никогда не вернется, как память предыдущего перевоплощения…

В тот день ты переродилась растением.

Они, почуяв человеческую кровь, снова пытаются прорваться. Отпускаю маленький листочек. Мне пора…

Демоны чему-то да научились или это я ослаб.… Вытер кровь с губы. Сейчас я совсем в не настроении, так что... Глаза сменили окраску - красный, эти существа утонут в собственной крови, сгорят в пламени богини солнца.

И пока душа будет спать в падубе, я позабочусь, чтобы демоны не потревожили твой покой, Харуно. Тело начал покрывать свет, подобный цвету фиалок - воплощению моего гнева, который познают стражники Ада…

_\- Саске-сан…_

Отрубил голову краснокожему Они.

_\- А как вы думаете, мир вечен?_

Два сзади горят в черном пламени.

_\- Зачем спрашиваешь?_

Канабо не смогла пробить броню Сусаноо. Момент неожиданности сработал против демона – он мертв.

_\- Ничто в этом мире не вечно, - помню, как она удивилась этому ответу. - Даже свет, что освещает океан в бури... и он погаснет... так как и все творения Всевышнего, мы снова будем поглощены тьмой и станем едины с Творцом..._

На щеку брызнула кровь. Гримаса ужаса застыла на морде Они.

_\- Но это значит, что Творец вечен, а вместе с ним и мы._

Кусанаги сошлась в поединке с одной довольно-таки большой канабо. Хороший противник – редкость.

_\- Хм, - тогда я промолчал, хоть дочь Сакуры и надулась._

День только перевалил за половину, а демонов практически не осталось. Сижу на камне среди трупов. Пока в том мире ты… Кгх... Закашлялся, ксо, кровь… и это пройдет. А пока... кгх, я позабочусь о свете, что освещает тьму…

**Сноски:**

[1] японские керамические скульптуры периода Кофун в виде цилиндрических труб, посуды, животных и людей, которые устанавливались на вершинах курганов.


	11. Свиток пятый. Часть первая. Уцелевшие отрывки: «Светлячок, что живет в потухшем фонарике».

_Чёрные корабли[1] накрыли священные земли черным льдом, который расколол страну на две части[2]. Огонь страха и гнева спалил мир, оставив после себя руины…_

_Даже духи затихли, никто ничего не смог сделать против демонов с запада – Вестников конца…_

_Но народ восходящего дня не отступит. Мы убьем варваров, осмелившихся ступить на священную землю._

_Да здравствует Император - долой варваров!..[3]_ ****

**Неизвестный автор.**

****Мир, о котором можно было сожалеть, сгорел в пламени западных течений. Лишь немногие остались верны своим убеждениям, лишь немногие помнили духов, что, безусловно, находились рядом. Но даже если свет оставить включенным, Ао-андон[4] может явиться под утро. Когда земля превращается в Ад, демоны не дремлют. Они, как никогда раньше, чувствуют прилив сил. Ибо муки людей являются музыкой для уха стражников Ада. И поэтому сейчас я стою против двух монстров.

Хм, человек, ставший демоном, страшнее тех, кто обитал за замком веками – сила их гнева уничтожила все людское в душе, в том числе страх. Мои противники не боялись боли и поэтому без замешательства вступали в бой, намеренно позволяя Кусанаги вонзиться в плоть, чтобы потом убить меня. Хм…

Век обещает быть интересным.

***

Фейерверки освещают ночное небо. Даже в это время люди находят, что праздновать. Шум, доносящийся из деревни, заглушает рев демонов, которые скребутся о грани печати. Не сегодня…

Но Они в очередной раз пытаются прорваться сквозь запертую дверь. Вполне возможно, что если бы сегодня была третья ночь второго месяца, им бы удалось зайти ко мне в гости, но сейчас совсем другой праздник и без силы остальных одиннадцати заключенных им не выбраться.

Хм, нужно быть настороже, сейчас люди настолько хрупки, что легко попадают под влияние теней, точнее, они ждут этого. Ведь тьма сильнее всего чувствует день, когда упадет и этот мир. И среди осколков идей бежит девчонка, а ее преследуют пьяные мужчины - тьма сего времени. Пора.

Почему-то никто не видит, как ребенок с криками о помощи несется сквозь толпу. Никто из всех этих людей не захотел связываться с мужчинами, чьи катаны были оголены. Беспорядок, что царил здесь, сыграл на руку мужчинам. Взгляды людей «чести» пылали алкоголем. И среди всего этого можно было увидеть, как они пытались схватить девчонку. Испачканная, местами рваная одежда, неужели они опустились настолько низко? Хотя, тени, следующие за мужчинами, напоминали нити марионетки. Это и свидетельствовало, что для людей «чести» главной целью было не простое развлечение с малолеткой. Здесь таилось что-то еще. Возможно…

\- Стоять! – крикнул один из самураев, едва не задев катаной голову девчонки. Не туда свернуло человеческое дитя – это тупик.

\- Зачем вы меня преследуете?! – и в этом крике можно было услышать отчаяние. – Все потому, что мои волосы не черные?! – интересно. – Вы… вы убили мою семью только из-за того, что мои волосы розовые? – ткань, прикрывавшая голову, слетела. Мне все же не удалось спрятать ухмылку. Теперь могу действовать. – Я не знаю, почему родила-а-а…

В следующую секунду на лицо девчонки брызнула кровь, мужчина, что был поближе, уже никогда не сможет поднять катану – руки-то правой нет. Воспользовавшись замешательством преследователей, проделал всего три выпада, чтобы обезглавить троих самураев. Тени, находящиеся неподалеку от входа в тупик, исчезли. Успел. Теперь девчонка. Нужно проверить наверняка, ключ ли это. Подошел поближе. Она так боялась, что не смогла больше держаться на ногах, прикрыв лицо руками, ребенок что-то нашептывал себе под нос. Неразборчиво.

\- Открой глаза, - приказал я, когда коснулся её рук. Девочка помахала головой. – Открой или желаешь умереть во тьме? – дурочка, начала трястись еще сильнее.

\- Так легче, - прошептала она. – Не видеть этого всего снова. Кровь, искаженные лица…

\- Открой глаза, - нет у меня желания выслушивать все это, а «это» обещает быть долгим. – Они больше не прикоснутся к тебе.

\- Мне страшно, - призналась малышка, ей всего от силы семь лет. Хм, возможно, если бы я не вмешался, судьба изнасилованной и едва не до смерти забитой девчонки могла стать началом для женщины в обличии Они. – Вы тоже хотите меня убить?

\- Нет, если ты откроешь глаза, - ребенок замер, обдумывает? Постепенно, совсем медленно девчонка начала опускать ладони ниже, разрешая мне увидеть её глаза – зеленые. Харуно…

Неосознанно я схватил её за плечи. И дитя решило, что я солгал или же недоволен увиденным, поэтому зажмурилось.

\- Страшно? – она кивнула. – Тебе есть куда пойти? – отрицательный ответ. – Идем, - схватил за руку.

\- Куда мы? – испуганным голоском спросила девчонка.

\- Не мы, а ты, - твоя жизнь испорчена тенями, мной и еще кучей обстоятельств. Тебе нужно найти уголок, где ты сможешь начать все с начала.

\- Вы не убьете меня? – мне незачем еще один труп. Твоя смерть только отсрочит время, но не остановит теней. Они слишком близко подбирались, не нравится мне это.

\- А ты хочешь жить? – возможно, таким способом я избавлюсь от многих вопросов.

\- Да, - ни на мгновение не сомневалась девчонка.

\- Тогда ничего не спрашивай, - она кивнула, что ж, совсем неплохо.

В небо запустили новые фейерверки. Сегодня, надеюсь, ты видишь меня в последний раз. В этой жизни…

***

\- Что вы хотели? – возможно, я бы оставался простым наблюдателем и дальше, но тени слишком сгустились над тобой, перевоплощение Харуно. – Эй, вы меня слышите? – она дружелюбно улыбнулась.

\- Да, хотел, - из кармана достал камешек, она должна помнить, хотя бы смутно.– Узнаешь ли ты его? – приподнял немного головной убор, чтобы собеседница смогла разглядеть мое лицо.

Девчонка побледнела, прошло больше пятнадцати лет, но ты не научилась быть твердой. Как Харуно.

\- Вы? – Сакура, именно так зовут её в этот раз, уронила метлу. – Вы совсем не изменились, Саске-с… - замолкла. На её лице отражались эмоции, подобные тем, что я видел тогда, в тупике. Значит, помнишь. Хм, неплохо, несколькими проблемами меньше.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, почему я пришел, - девушка кивнула. Ветерок поднял несколько непослушных локонов собеседницы. – Что-то заметила?

\- Было несколько странных больных и косых взглядов, но не более, - ученица медика подняла метлу. – Проходите…

Боится. Не нужно смотреть ей в глаза, чтобы понять: сейчас она хочет убежать далеко-далеко. Спрятаться, где никто её не знает. Мчаться без оглядки? Хоть здесь ей многое удалось достичь. Да и деревня довольно-таки тихая, события страны пока обходят стороной селение. Кхм, несколько интересующихся пар глаз я все же заметил.

\- И что нам делать? – спросила Сакура, поставив две чашки с чаем. – Ведь если вы здесь, то все очень плохо, да?

\- Просто ситуация не может развиваться без моего вмешательства, - надпил немного, горячий. Старая посуда, местами надбита, значит, не очень богатые. – Я буду неподалеку время от времени появляться, можешь сказать, что я проблемный больной или что-то вроде того…

\- Да, но… - девушка глянула на Кусанаги, - вы разве не знаете, что оружие запретили носить? – «мирное» время ведь, да уж.

\- Это против демонов, - укусила себя за губу, настолько резко ответил? Этот жест, Харуно так же делала, когда…

\- Вам придется его спрятать, иначе у меня и сенсея возникнут проблемы, а значит, у вас тоже, Саске-кун… - Саске-кун? Кажется, мое удивление было не так спрятано, ибо медик добавила: - Сенсей разрешает держать только родственников, а вы выглядите не старше меня, да и… - она покраснела, что? Старые воспоминания зашевелились. Надеюсь, мне только показалось. Но было в этих словах что-то большее и даже не «что-то». Хм, мне предложили дом...

***

Прошло больше месяца, как тени не приближались к дому лекаря. Старик, который учил Сакуру медицине, оказался хватким старичком и всю тяжелую работу скинул на меня: от таскания дров до стирки одежды. Хотя, могу заметить, это были одни из самых маленьких проблем. Именно в такие времена улавливаешь плюсы жизни в лесу, где тебя никто не видит и спрятаться от посторонних глаз не так уж и трудно. Вот, например, сейчас, во время работы, Харуно влетела с обедом (это, конечно, не плохо, но еда не часто оказывается в руках девушки).

\- Саске-кун, - Сакура поставила тарелку на пол. – Саске-кун… - замялась, спрятала глаза. – А не хочешь ли сходить на… - схватила себя за юкату. – На праздник?

\- Праздник? – пора сделать перерыв. Оставив работу на потом, принялся за принесенную еду – рис, совсем неплохо приготовленный на вид, взял в руки палочки.

\- Да, Танабата, ты, может быть, не знаешь, но он… - девушка не могла подобрать слова.

\- Хорошо, - от назойливого старика все же неплохо избавиться на некоторое время, да и не помешает посмотреть, как живут в деревне, не издалека, а непосредственно находясь возле.

\- Тогда пойдем вечером? – не верит или думает, что ослышалась? Кажется, наивность передается девушке от перевоплощения к перевоплощению. Кивнул. – Тогда я побежала, сообщу сенсею.

Старец, что не поверил во всю эту историю с родственником, странно косился на меня и обещал подсыпать яд, если я что-то сделаю Сакуре. Хотя сей лекарь сам больше смахивал на опасного типа – уж слишком хитрый взгляд.

\- Саске-черт-из-одного-места, - так он меня величал. – Это куда ты мою Сакуру хочешь сегодня повести! Негодяй, извращенец… - и все дальше по списку. Если бы я знал, что женщина, в которой я оставил девчонку, умрет, и за ней будет присматривать этот, то… - Слышишь меня? – он попытался ударить палкой. И так всегда.

\- Сенсей, - к нам выбежала Харуно. – Не надо, Саске-кун просто согласился меня сопровождать, - она стала между нами и, схватив ту палку, которой меня били, подняла над головой. Хм, теперь точно не достанешь.

\- Сакура! – по сравнению со старцем, Они - просто котята, ибо этот крик напоминал рев, подобный дракону. – Ему нужно знать свое место, а то возомнил себе невесть что, время самураев прошло… - пытаясь схватить палку, лекарь начал прыгать и из-за этого быстро устал. – Поэтому…

\- Сенсей, - укоризненно начала девушка, - Саске-кун ни разу не тыкал Вам, не заявлял о каких-то особых правах и не увиливал от работы. Он даже не отвечал на ваши провокации. Даже сейчас! – я внимательно смотрел, как лицо старика менялось разными красками.

\- Да ну вас, молодежь, - кинув свои попытки заполучить желаемое, старик ушел, при этом едва три раза не упав. Без палки уже не может, а прыгает как заяц.

\- Прости, - убедившись, что лекарь благополучно зашел в дом, Сакура обернулась. – Он слишком обо мне печется… - девушка улыбнулась, чересчур тепло, искренне. – Ты поранился? – ученица старика кинулась до царапинки на руке, ничего особенного, но только не для этой девчонки. – И даже не говори, что это мелочь, можешь ведь заразу подхватить.

\- Не нужно, - вырвал ладонь из хватки Харуно.

Она хотела что-то сказать, но потом передумала. Чему-то да научилась…

***

Сакура в пятый раз поправила юкату. В четвертый раз коснулась прически на голове, в третий раз спотыкнулась и уже в десятый улыбнулась. Она пыталась выглядеть более женственно, что у нее не очень-то и получалось - моментами девушка срывалась на мальчишках, которые позволяли себе лишнее слово. Хм, кое-что мне это напоминает.

\- Красиво, правда? - она показала на лавку, где висели маски. - Сколько же они трудились, чтобы такое сделать... - новый неудачный шаг оборвал её речь. Если не можешь на них ходить, так зачем обула?

\- Давай купим маску Они, говорят, она может защитить, - сказала молодая женщина своему мужу.

Глянул на Сакуру, та опустила глаза, словно в чем-то провинилась. Алые щеки говорили, что девушку терзают довольно-таки сильные чувства.

\- Тебе плохо? - она помахала головой. Тогда что с тобой?

\- Саске-кун, увидев маску, я вспомнила твой рассказ о знаке, - ветерок поднял передний локон. - И... и я хотела попросить прощения, - немного дрожащим голосом молвила Харуно. - Из-за меня Вам приходится терпеть все эти неудобства.

\- Не вижу смысла об этом говорить, сейчас ничего не изменить.

Харуно улыбнулась, но эта улыбка была какой-то неловкой, извиняющейся. А потом она повела по всем тем лавкам, где продавали всякую мелочь, хоть это и оказалось простой тратой времени и, безусловно, денег, которые ей давались не так легко. Но улыбка не исчезала с лица медика на протяжении всего вечера. Задорный блеск в глазах подчеркивал красоту... Сжал палочку с данго сильнее. Не о том думаю. Совсем не о том. А в это время рыбка снова сбежала от Сакуры, выпрыгнув в ведро.

\- Саске-кун, - она несмело взяла меня за рукав, - пошли вон туда, – девушка указала на холмик. – Оттуда будет хорошо видно фейерверки, - поправив волосы, молвила Харуно.

И правда, местность там смотрелась, словно на ладони. Яркие огоньки фонариков казались не больше, чем светлячки.

\- Красиво, правда? – она сделала несколько шагов в сторону большого камня. - Да, - приблизился к ней, все же здесь крутой склон. Да и устал я за вечер, поэтому пока Сакура не видит, можно опереться на «камушек».

\- Саске-кун, - эта интонация обещает длинный разговор, - прости сенсея. У него есть свои причины ненавидеть самураев, - её голос вздрогнул, словно она решала, говорить ли. - Десять лет назад, когда «черные корабли» еще не пристали к берегу, ронин[5] поиздевался над единственной дочкой сенсея. Тот самурай пытался изнасиловать Онэ-чан, - хм, значит, эти девчонки были близки. – Говорят, она сопротивлялась. Вцепилась в ухо так, что откусила его, в отместку он… - девушка на мгновение затихла, трудно вспоминать? – Он разрубил её на части, медленно, на крики сестрицы собралось много людей. Там мы и узнали о случившемся. Она… - Харуно пыталась еще сдержать слезы, - она еще дышала, хотя я не понимаю, как.… Все ее тело было изрублено, словно мясо - руки, ноги, пальцы, грудь, нос… - она стиснула ладони в кулачки. – После этого сенсей запретил мне выходить из дома, - не удивительно. - Впервые я ступила за порог спустя пять лет, когда больной не смог прийти. Знаешь, то, что сенсей отпустил меня с тобой, говорит о том, что он доверяет тебе, иначе бы запер меня, снова.

\- Это случилось на Танабату, - я помню этот случай, в деревне многие подобные события происходят на праздники, когда опьяненный мозг не может оценивать ситуацию здраво.

\- Да, Танабата деревне принесла немало горя, - вспомнила о своем роковом дне? – Но это ведь просто предположения, праздник принес и немало счастья.

\- Счастья? – она обернулась ко мне.

\- Да, сын Кимуры-сана родился в Танабату, первого пациента, которого мне удалось вылечить, выписался в день Танабаты, в этот день я встретила тебя, - улыбка, не без грусти, озарила её лицо. Словно яркое солнце, она ослепила меня, и я на мгновение закрыл глаза. Чушь…

\- Что хорошего в нашей встрече? - взглянул ей в глаза, девчонке пора спуститься на землю. Я не тот хранитель, какого она нарисовала в воображении, я связан с ней не потому, что так хочу, а потому, что обязан, в этом нет моего желания. – В этот день ты потеряла все.

\- Но благодаря тебе смогла жить дальше, если бы не ты, меня бы убили, - она попыталась подойти, наверное, как та Харуно, хочет коснуться плеча и успокоить.

\- Ошибаешься, - сделал шаг назад. – Если бы не я, ты бы и дальше жила спокойно со своей семьей, не только в этой жизни, но и в прошлых, да и будущих… - неосознанно я повысил голос.

\- Я никогда так не думала! – в глазах Сакуры начали плясать чертики, снова этот взгляд.

\- Однажды ты мне так сказала, - это остановило девушку, она опустила руки, глаза… Огонь воспылал ярче…

\- Я этого не говорила, - женщинам начали позволять слишком много. – Та я, другая, и уверена, ты её довел до этого, как и меня! – и почему-то Сакура заплакала.

Она сдерживалась, когда говорила о родном человеке, но не смогла выстоять против нескольких колких слов, когда речь зашла о ней. Как бы я хотел узнать, что творится в твоей... Нет, нельзя. Однажды я позволил чувствам взять верх над собою, все закончилось «теми» словами. Мне должно быть все равно, что она чувствует. Я – хранитель, она – ключ.

\- Саске-кун, - спутница посмотрела в мои глаза. И в этот момент в небо взлетели алые цветки – это отвлекло Сакуру. Пока небо озаряли огни, Харуно взяла себя в руки и вытерла слезы.

И даже после того, как фейерверки потухли, девушка не собиралась никуда идти, словно засмотрелась на небо. Неужели оно так прекрасно? За сотню лет синева не изменилась, а ночные светила также мерцали в хаотичном порядке.

\- Саске-кун, взгляни вон на ту звезду, - в её голосе еще чувствуется легкая неуверенность, думаешь, я буду сердиться или же обижаться за те слова? У меня нет причин. - Видишь, та, что сияет сильнее всех. Правда, она красива? Но и это светило однажды потухнет. Возможно, тот огонек сейчас смотрит на нас и видит, как хрупки мы, люди. Возможно, этот «светлячок» погаснет скорее, чем мы, а, может, нет. Но кто-то будет помнить, что была эта звезда. На Земле - наши предки, а на небе - другие звезды.

\- Глупо, - скорее, наивно.

\- Возможно, но разве плохо мечтать, воображать? – она посмотрела на меня и в сотый раз за этот вечер поправила прическу.

\- Не каждый может позволить испытывать такую ерунду, – подошел ближе, уж слишком она близко стоит к краю.

\- Имеешь в виду себя? – её брови немного приподнялись, спрашиваешь? Желания отвечать не было.

Харуно не стала допрашивать. Хм, не самый плохой исход. Ночной воздух холодел, пора возвращаться.

\- Скажи, а есть ли что-то общее между всеми моими перевоплощениями? – кинула вдогонку медик, когда мы уже должны были уходить с этого холма.

\- Да, - обернулся, - глупость, - в этом вопросе у меня не было сомнений, а у Сакуры не должно быть надежд.

**Сноски:**

[1] так называли корабли командора Мэттью Перри.

[2] одни считали, что открытие границ подтолкнет развитие страны, другие – уничтожит национальный уклад, культуру и мировоззрение.

[3] лозунг сторонников императора.

[4] призрак из японского фольклора, связанный с популярной в Период Эдо игрой в хяку-моногатари.

[5] деклассированный самурай.


	12. Свиток пятый. Часть вторая. Уцелевшие отрывки: «Белая нить Судьбы».

Мгновение, когда Харуно покраснела и заткнулась на полуслове, я проклял в ту же секунду. Ибо ничего хорошего оно не предвещало.

В летнюю пору, когда солнце особенно беспощадно, работать без верхней одежды не преступление. Но.… Встряхнул головой, кто же знал, что девушка реагирует так на голый торс. Женщины.

В подобные моменты я сомневался - медик ли она. Если Сакура лечит людей, значит, нагота чужого тела не должна её волновать. Но при виде румянца, я вспоминаю Харуно и те ситуации, когда её лицо принимало такую окраску.

\- Из-з-звини-и-и, я не знала, - сделав несколько шагов назад, медик обернулась и с закрытыми глазами добавила: – Сен-с-с-сей, сказал, чтобы ты зашел. К нам-м-м гость, - и убежала. Я мотнул головой, нужно закончить работу. Иногда мне казалось, что эта девчонка собрание не одной души, а десятка так точно. Ну или многое изменилось после последней реинкарнации…

Гостем оказался давний приятель старика, что работает лекарем в городе. Мужчина под сорок выглядел довольно-таки сильным, готовым постоять за себя, со взглядом настоящего воина – он знал, что такое сражение. Скорее, походил на самурая.

\- Тёсю-хан[1] уже скоро падет, - сделав еще один глоток, сообщил гость. – Иностранцы оказались сильнее.

\- Время меча и копья прошло, - вздохнул старик. – Все меняется куда быстрей, чем в нашей молодости.

\- Хах, - засмеялся в голос мужчина. – Говоришь словно столетний старик, - но изменив выражение лица на серьезное, продолжил: - Просто мир, в котором мы жили, остался только на бумаге.

\- На бумаге, говоришь? – словно они не замечали нашего с Сакурой присутствия. – Но и её можно сжечь, что же тогда останется от нашей страны?

\- Назовем тогда это бумагой памяти народа, - мужчина сделал еще один глоток. – Но и в этом вторжении есть свои плюсы.

\- Да? – сделал удивленный голос старик. – Скажи это на улице, и тебя зарежут.

\- Как лекарь, - оперся на один локоть гость, - ты понимаешь, что медицина Запада ушла вперед нашей.

\- Да, - мы же с Харуно сидели возле входа, не смея ничего сказать. – Но это мы оставим молодежи.

\- Молодежи? – улыбнулся мужчина, взглянув в сторону девчонки. – Вижу, Сакура уже подросла, да и мужа ты ей подобрал, - лицо девушки осталось практически той же окраски. Подобного разговора можно было ожидать, ибо Харуно далеко не ребенок, а так как в семье только она, то в ход вступает отчаянное решение главы семейства, желающего сберечь имя и дело семьи... Хм, случаи, когда отец выбирал мужа, который войдет в семью под именем жены, редки, но все они есть.

\- Он слишком горд, чтобы смириться с ролью женщины, - хм, в таких браках роль мужчины подобна женщинам, да и соглашаются на подобное только бедные парни. – Да и не пара он Сакуре.

\- Я бы не сказал, - улыбнулся лекарь, оценивая меня. – Защитить девчонку в состоянии. Да и по рукам видно, что катану держал не только ради интереса.

Возможно, данный разговор бы затянулся, если бы не вмешалась Харуно. Она склонилась в поклоне, извинившись за то, что перебила:

\- Саске-сан не мой муж, а друг семьи, который согласился помочь нам в это нелегкое время, - в минуты, когда ситуация требует, она может быть серьезной. Ровная осанка, непокорность в глазах, умелые руки. Её бы не раз уже звали замуж, если бы не старик.

\- Не зря ты себе взяла фамилию Харуно, твои глаза подобны куноичи из клана Ига, - неосознанно я стиснул кулаки, хорошо, что этого никто не заметил, кажется.

\- Да, - она коснулась волос. – Оставить свою у меня не было возможности, - старик считал, что за ней до сих пор могут охотиться.

\- Жаль, твой отец гордился бы тобой, - вздохнул мужчина. – Если ты друг семьи, то должен отвечать за этот цветок, словно за собственную жизнь. Ибо кажется мне, что мой старый друг держит тебя тут только из-за Сакуры, - и снова залился смехом.

Хм, этот вечер, впервые за все время я увидел улыбку старика, он действительно радовался встрече с приятелем. Возможно, таким он был до трагедии с дочерью.

В комнате появились первые тени, скоро наступит ночь…

***

Лунные дорожки на воде освещали маленькие движения волн, а ветер игрался с листками. Царила полная гармония. Лишь движения Кусанаги, что разрезал тишину и шум воды.

**Третий выпад, лезвие, освещенное луной.**

**Седьмой, словно разрубил поток ветра.**

**Десятый, слышно, как змея ползет по земле.**

**Сделал шаг - новый выпад.**

Ночные тренировки, давно их не было, слишком. И виной тому быстрая кончина старика, что сгорел за месяц, оставив на Сакуру всех больных в деревне. Девушка едва не сошла с ума в первые недели. Из-за недосыпа она путала самое элементарное, и это едва не стоило жизни пациентам. Но как бы трудно ей не было, она не пролила ни слезинки.

**Семнадцатый выпад, трава под ногами нагнулась – ветер.**

В тот вечер, когда умер старик, лил дождь. Он запретил тратить драгоценные лекарства на себя, заверяя, что уже ничего не поделаешь. Лишь одно желание было у учителя Сакуры – чашечку чая. И пока Харуно заваривала его, старик схватил меня за руку и прошептал едва слышно последнюю волю, как названого отца девушки. Мне лишь пришлось кивнуть, желание умирающего не расходилось с моими правилами.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся старик, он еще прожил несколько часов, успев сделать три глотка из чашки.

**Тридцатый выпад, дождь коснулся глади озера, пошла рябь.**

Она не плакала, лишь руки тогда не смогли удержать посуду – разбила. Сакура была сама не своя, говорила что-то о старике, каким он был, что сделал и как он любил меня, её.

\- Честно, - заверяла ученица лекаря.

Тогда она едва не сорвалась, та сильная девушка, жившая внутри неё, едва не сорвалась. Лишь в ту лунную ночь я разрешил ей побыть маленькой девочкой, которую охраняют. Харуно вцепилась в меня, словно в последнюю соломинку, надежду. Я не умею успокаивать, утешать, поэтому молчал, просто позволил обнять себя. До утра я чувствовал её запах, дыхание, слышал биение сердца, тогда мне показалось, что я вернулся назад, когда проклятая печать вышла из-под контроля. В ту ночь все могло повториться, но бремя, которое однажды я опровергнул, напомнило о последствиях.

В тот раз печать не тревожила.

**Сорок первый выпад, капли дождя стекают по катане.**

Третья неделя после смерти старика была самая тяжелая. Харуно не выдерживала, дошло до того, что медик просто упала на пол – обморок. А когда проснулась, схватила за рукав и начала повторять одно и то же: «Смогу ли я?»

Те три недели, после которых она впала в отчаяние, ее словно подменили, слабость, переходящая в уныние… Медик ходила по лезвию. Но… получив мой утвердительный ответ, девушка поднялась и до конца дня отработала в обычном режиме. И, кажется, больше не путала колбы – сон творит чудеса, наверное.

Вернувшись с тренировки, на пороге я увидел Харуно.

\- Почему ты не спишь?

\- Я, - она опустила голову, - не могла уснуть, - ты не маленький ребенок, которого нужно укладывать, Сакура. Кажется, имя я произнес в голос. – Саске, - прошептала едва слышно, одними губами. Бремя снова, слово кандалы, напомнило о себе. Я мотнул головой. Было достаточно одного мгновения - она прижалась ко мне, словно котенок, почему-то усталость дала о себе знать именно сейчас. У меня не было сил даже отодвинуть её. Она ведь может тоже простудиться, дурочка. Маленькие капли падали на лицо медика, но Сакура все еще не отпускала меня. Мгновения медленно проплывали мимо.

Дотронулась до волос, провела рукой, еще не высохли. Лишь касания девушки вернули меня из мира тумана. Харуно взяла какую-то ткань и начала вытирать мокрые волосы, вставляя какие-то слова о простуде и воспалении легких, дожде и легкой одежде. Всего не расслышал.

Как ей удалось меня уговорить? Она, кажется, и не спрашивала. Не помню. Все расплывается. Лишь когда она коснулась печати, мое сознание пробудилось, едва не активизировав метку Они.

\- Прости, - прошептала девушка. Глаза ками не искажали реальности, впервые за долгое время.

С того вечера я помню лишь то, что уснул на одном футоне с Сакурой. А нет, еще чувство теплоты, словно все закончилось.

***

Утром, стоило первым лучам солнца коснуться лица Сакуры, я ждал, когда она проснется. Через полчала? Раньше? Позже? С прошлого вечера я практически ничего не смог вспомнить, лишь кое-какие отрывки мелькали, словно вспышки – маленькие моменты чего-то. Но одно я знал точно: бремя, словно кандалы, разорвались ночью. Как будто я чересчур долго ждал, терпел, и в конце они сломались, лопнули, как мыльный пузырь. Сакура…

Я мотнул головой, как всего за одну ночь что-то могло измениться? Она лишь поддержала меня, в буквальном смысле, уложила возле себя, ибо, наверное, не смогла дотащить дальше. Но почувствовать её снова в своих объятиях... Печать напомнила о себе, впервые за несколько десятков лет… Маленькая ладонь коснулась моей щеки, девушка проснулась, не прошло и двадцати минут. Харуно…

Однажды, когда мораль прошлой эры оставила маленькую девочку умирать, когда цветок увял из-за войны, а солнце не встало из-за туч дыма… нет, я не предал клятву, всего лишь осознал, что ввел себя в заблуждение собственным лабиринтом. Да, Харуно? Даже девчонка может сражаться наравне с мужчиной. Даже я могу… а впрочем, неважно.

\- Саске-сан, - сан... насколько я старше... но и это неважно, лишь то хрупкое тельце, что в моих руках, лишь это мгновение, которое никто не украдет у меня. Давно ты меня так не называла, дочь Сакуры. – Ты будешь рядом?

\- Да, - я обязан, связан, нет, не только узами знака, но и обещаниями, которые дал однажды.

Она улыбнулась, искренне, впервые за долгое время.

***

\- Ливень, кажется, будет еще долго идти, - она повернулась ко мне лицом. – Посетителей, наверное, не будет.

\- Возможно, - села возле меня.

\- Саске-кун, что будет дальше? – Сакура смотрела в мои глаза. Хочешь правды?

\- Ничего, все останется как был-л-ло, - закашлялся, простуда все еще не прошла.

\- Ты, - она коснулась моей руки, - за все эти годы не изменился, глаза не постарели, - хм, интересно как? – Легенды о бессмертном Вестнике смерти правдивы?

\- Я не бессмертен, - отодвинув руку, она сейчас напоминала змея, что желал получить секрет вечной жизни. – А легенды - лишь чей-то вымысел, просто забавные истории.

\- Возможно, - Харуно улыбнулась. – Я рада это слышать.

\- Зачем спрашиваешь? – вопросы, подобные этим, я столько раз отвечал на них, нет, не так много, но ответ всегда оставался одним, вопрос звучал одинаково. – Любопытство? – она отрицательно помахала головой. – Вот как, - почему-то мне стало легче дышать. Может это из-за лекарств – начали действовать?

\- Нет, я знаю… - словно начала говорить мысли вслух. - Тебе приходится смириться с тем, что я ничего не помню каждый раз, раз за разом, – она коснулась ладонью моей щеки. – А я… я ничего не могу вспомнить… прости…

\- Простить? – что-то похожее на улыбку появилось на её лице. – Ты просто не можешь вспомнить того, чего не переживала, тебе не дано помнить прошлое, которое в твоем мозгу…

Девушка перебила меня, взяв мое лицо в руки.

\- Я это проживала, я знаю, точнее, чувствую, - немного опустил голову, чтобы спрятать глаза под челкой, но не вышло, хотя со стороны выглядело так, словно я попытался потереться о руку. – Саске?.. – девушка не ожидала подобной реакции, как и всегда, в каждой реинкарнации, при каждой встрече…- Ты несчастен, ибо тебе приходится каждый раз переживать мою смерть? Снова искать меня, начинать все заново…

\- Хм… - хотелось, столько всего хотел сказать… о том, что, наверное, сейчас более счастливого человека в этом мире нет. Ведь у меня есть возможность проживать все вновь и вновь… не только утрату, но и первое знакомство, чувство, когда сердце начинает биться, словно доказывая - я все еще человек. Я счастлив, ибо незабываемые моменты можно переживать снова…

Пусть они будут недолгими, невечными, но пока они не отойдут к Создателю и не станут одним целым с ним… Я буду их хранить, ждать новых встреч и разлуку принимать как плату, за то счастье (память), которое приобрел (не терял).

**Сноски:**

[1] бои за Симоносеки 1863 — 1864.


	13. Свиток шестой. Начатая история. «Мост, висящий над рекой, которая течет в стране Ёми».

_День всех святых приплыл в Японию вместе с другими западными течениями и не является традиционным праздником. Уже который год в конце десятого месяца на улицы страны выходят монстры из страшилок, персонажи фильмов и комиксов. Так, двадцать восьмого октября в Кавасаки, префектуре Канагавы, около трёх тысяч человек приняли участие в праздничном параде, посвященном Хэллоуину._

_«Для меня Хэллоуин – это день, когда можно показать демонов, что живут внутри тебя… - отвечает участник парада под псевдонимом Кицуне. - Если мы не будем выпускать их на волю хотя бы раз в год, то рискуем потерять себя…» Также в этом году возросло количество людей, желающих заказать оригинальные костюмы на празднования._

_«В прошлом году заказов было в два раза меньше, - утверждает Юки Фурукава, владелец магазина «Место для воображения». – Но с каждым годом все больше японцев желает приобрести оригинальные костюмы. Для молодежи этот праздник подобен Обону[1], - смеется Юки-сан.»_

_Хэллоуин - один из праздников, которые прижились в Японии, наряду с другими празднованиями, такими как День Святого Валентина, и стали неотъемлемой частью жизни граждан._ ****

**«Асахи шинбун»**

****\- Они! – крикнула маленькая девочка, убегавшая от друга.

Онигокко[2]. Хм, прошло столько лет с последнего появления настоящего Они, но жители этой страны все еще помнят демонов. Хоть и воспринимают их немного по-другому. Праздник двенадцати знаков вот-вот начнется. Но меня тревожит совсем другое - чувство, что где-то очень близко находится ключ. А что, если тьма, в которую особенно верят в эту ночь, найдет её первой?

Ветерок подул, унося чей-то шарик.

\- Онии-сан, - крикнула девчонка лет семи. – Шарик, - мальчик, которого, скорее всего, заставили взять младшую сестру с собой, побежал за потерей.

\- Поймал, - улыбнулся он и вернулся к уже далеко стоявшей от него сестре. Как только парень, одетый в Инугами[3], отошел, мне открылась картина, которую я не желал видеть.

Её костюм идеальный. Слишком… таких не бывает.

Коротко постриженные розовые волосы не поддавались порыву ветра. А возможно это из-за шнура от маски, полностью закрывавшей лицо. Маска Они.

Лишь рожки, что были неотъемлемой частью тела девушки, свидетельствовали – она не человек. Сие создание Всевышнего упало в гнев настолько, что превратилось в Они[4]. И тень, стоящая за её спиной, была лучшим доказательством – духи темноты решили прорвать защиту извне.

Девушка, что была едва не природным моим врагом, коснулась маски Они, медленно, словно стараясь уловить чужие эмоции, ребенок гнева начал избавляться от неё.

\- Открой. Открой врата, - прошептала она, и даже на таком расстоянии я уловил эти слова.

Любой, кто посмел говорить со мной в таком тоне, в ту же секунду умирал, только сейчас было одно «но»…

_Сакура, кто разгневал тебя в этой эпохе настолько, что ты стала Они?_

А камень предательски заблестел в моей руке, он чувствует приближение Они с другой стороны. День двенадцати знаков начался.

Ирония ли решила меня навестить. Свист катаны, что освободилась из ножен. Но даже если это так, хм… я сдержу обещание.

Этот век обещает быть красочным.

**Сноски:**

[1] японский трехдневный праздник поминовения усопших.

[2] салочки, играющий-салка называется «Они».

[3] в японской мифологии собака-оборотень.

[4] женщины, которые упали в страшный гнев превращались в Они.


	14. Ёми но Куни. Хранилище свитков: «По ту сторону горизонта».

Среди сотни столов, на которых еще с начала веков собирались деяния Судьбы…

Владыка сего места прошел в самую старинную часть комнаты – там, где все начиналось. На третьем столе от начала, уступая лишь истории богов и первого народа, лежало пока шесть свитков.

\- Многое не уцелело, - вздохнул мужчина.

И, правда, второй, четвертый и пятый свитки пострадали больше всего. Войны, приносящие с собой разрушения, уничтожали не только людей. Память поколений собрана лишь в маленьких отрывках. Потерянные истории, имена и судьбы исчезают, словно фонарики в океане, именуемым Вселенной.

\- Ну все же, - улыбнулся читатель. Он открыл последний, еще не дописанный свиток – шестой.

На бумаге самостоятельно появлялись строчки. При тусклом свете свечи можно было разглядеть только что вошедшие в историю слова: «Как инь и ян, два начала соединились. В новом мире, где черное и белое не может жить вместе. Они стояли по разные берега: темный – мир Тени - и белый – Вселенная жизни. Лишь мостик, что соединял два начала, позволял им встретиться. Каждый из них сделал первый шаг на некрепкий мост. Встреча скоро произойдет».

\- Хм, и что же ты теперь будешь делать, глупый маленький брат?

На бумаге появились новые слова. Итачи внимательно читал их. Отложив свиток, владыка сего места улыбнулся.

\- Интересно, какую историю ты напишешь в следующем её перевоплощении?

И ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Седьмой свиток уже начат.

**Заключительное слово автора:**

Для меня эта работа как маленькая частичка души, которая откололась от сердца. Возможно, она мне так дорога потому что написана за столь короткое время (немного больше месяца). Или же из-за того, что подобного от себя не ожидала.

Даже спустя года мне приятно возращаться к этой истории. Сейчас я и сама полноценный читатель "Записей", каждый раз открывая для себя новое как в персонажах, так и в себе (как автора сей работы). Надеюсь, история вам понравилась.

С уважением, M.O.Z.K. - F


	15. Из потерянного в Ёми но Куни. Заметки Судьбы к шестому свитку: «Приоткрытая дверь в Страну Снега».

**Скользя сквозь тьму души Они.**

****Внутренний мир девчонки поглощен злостью. Холод, тьма и даже прошлое унесла с собой сущность Они. Но где-то среди пустоты должна же быть Сакура — частичка души, что осталась собой — подлинное Я, что каждый раз возвращалось на Землю.

Под ногами почувствовал твердую поверхность. Хм, перешел грань в другое измерение сей души?

Эта часть Вселенной действительно отличалась от первой оболочки: в этом месте падал снег. Белые крупицы были тем контрастом, который отличал тьму от света, меня от Они. А они — частичка души, что не умерла.

Мне удалось «словить» одну «снежинку». Как и предполагал — теплая, даже немного трепещет, словно бьющееся сердце. Возможно, благодаря этому снегу, я смогу найти оставшуюся часть души.

Всего на мгновение закрываю глаза, чтобы почувствовать «ветер», понять, где зарождался снег.

_— Кто ты…_ — этот голос.

Да, совсем недалеко от меня появилась девушка. Нет, часть души, что не была поглощена Они. То, что всегда раскладывается на мелкие части, но потом — в новом перевоплощении — снова обретает целостность.

Облик, принятый душой Сакуры, таял. Постепенно, снежинка за снежинкой, материальное тело рассыпалось, чтобы стать снегом, тающим в небытие.

— Я… — сделал первый шаг навстречу. — Я тот, кто стал твоим мучителем, — еще один шаг. — Тот, из-за которого ты, часть, что живет вечно, не можешь познать покоя… — четвертый, пятый шаг. — Из-за связи, что ты так легкомысленно создала, мы обречены… — впервые я произнес это, подтверждая факт неразрывной нити Жизни. — Обречены, — задыхаясь, повторил. И все потому, что не заметил, как перешёл на бег. Воздуха не хватало, ксо.

_**Ты стала тем, кто держит в своих руках ключ…**_

Слова из прошлого просто выплыли из… в прямом смысле из-под ног. В кругах ряби, что появились на месте, где я ступал, отображались моменты первой встречи с этой душой.

_**Знак всегда ищет ключ. Пока я знаю, где ключ, могу быть спокоен, что демоны не найдут его раньше меня. Харуно обречена постоянно перерождаться, а значит, мне легче наблюдать за ней со стороны…**_

В этих «волнах» отражалось прошлое, то, что не могло находиться здесь. Разве оно не уничтожалось душой после смерти человека? Разве кто-то может помнить прошлую жизнь?

_**Ты несчастен, ибо тебе приходится каждый раз переживать мою смерть? Снова искать меня, начинать все заново…**_

Но откуда эти отрывки в темноте души девчонки, что стала демоном?

— _Саске-кун…_ — ребенок, куноичи, медик или же Они молвил тем же голосом, что и всегда. — _Спасибо,_ — она пыталась подойти, сделать шаг, хоть один-единственный шаг, но нога, которой она пыталась ступить, уже практически исчезла.

Невзирая на то, что на гладь «воды» ничто не встало, пошла рябь.

Воспоминания.

Девочка, которая была зверски убита. Ёжик, что так боялся человека. Постоянно улыбающаяся куноичи. Растение, которое каждый день тянулось к солнцу. Медик, что пытался стать полезной.

Перевоплощения Сакуры, все, что нас связывало, отражалось в коротких обрывках, которые еще не распались на частички, недоступные моему взору.

Я даже не заметил, как Харуно постепенно, шаг за шагом подходила ко мне. Оставалось еще каких-то пару шагов. Совсем скоро девушка будет на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и тогда я смогу коснутьсь её Души. Но всего в нескольких сантиметрах, да что там — миллиметрах от моей руки она исчезла. Испарилась, украв мои слова.

— В следующем перевоплощении... — ведь до скончания веков, и даже после, мы обречены искать друг друга.

Снег продолжал идти.

_— Саске-сан, вы ведь сдержите обещание? Всегда-всегда будете напоминать мне о прошлом, где были со мной._

_— Зачем тебе это?_

_— Будет не честно, если вам каждый раз придется начинать все с начала… Это же тяжело, — маленькая девочка размахивала руками и попыталась сказать умные вещи, так по-детски. — Так что пусть это будет моим маленьким наказанием за то, что потревожила ваш покой в камне._

_— Покой в камне?_

_— Какой бы ни была надоедливой скука, но быть частью этого мира очень хлопотно, так ведь?_

_— Дочь Сакуры, — совсем тихо сказал, чтобы девчонка не услышала, — спасибо…_

_Спасибо за то, что приоткрыла дверь в мир, где кроме теней и огней Ада существует Вселенная._

**Примечания:**

О судьбе бонуса, который я написала еще в 2013-ом году. Тогда я отказалась его выставлять из-за того, что он не вписывался в общую картину. Боялась, что эта часть испортит общую задумку. Но сегодня увидела, как в одной группе по СасуСаку вспомнили этот фанфик, даже несколько хороших слов обо мне как об авторе написали… и я растаяла. ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ ੈ✩‧₊˚

  
А после решила взглянуть на эту часть практически спустя 6 лет. (・・;)ゞ

  
Омг, это было так давно.〣( ºΔº )〣

  
Так вот, окончание «Записей деяний Судьбы», такое какое оно есть на самом деле. Спасибо, что прочли его.

С уважением, M.O.Z.K. - F <(_ _)>


End file.
